The Poetry of Love
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape find comfort in one and other, five years after the war. Danger still lurks round the corner though,; can their love for each other survive evil designs? ABANDONED
1. Midnight strikes

The clock struck midnight and made the fact well known with a slight trill. It had been precisely five years to the day since the war had ended and the Wizarding World had been returned to some semblance of peace and normality. Everyone's name had been slurred during the war and the worst casualties were the ones that were left behind, still alive after all the horror. Severus Snape was one of these individuals and in a ritual that he performed every year since, he stood in front of his window and raised his glass of firewhisky up to the moon, remembering all those lost to him. The manic dreams of a psychopath had nearly brought the magical world to its knees yet the resilience and dedication of a few saved all they could from a dreadful fate. Including one particular witch, Hermione Jean Granger, whose star continued to rise and shine radiantly, even now. Severus could hardly believe that he had taught and helped to nurture such brilliance and that it had saved his miserable life. He was permanently indebted to the young witch who had returned to him and fought desperately to save his life. Severus took a deep drink from the glass of firewhisky, remembering when he had woken up in St Mungo's hospital to find that he was indeed still alive but that he was not alone. Hermione's head had been resting on the side of his bed, her eyes shut and a mildly troubled expression on her face. He had been, shocked to say the least hence the strangled cry that had woke her up. They had not spoken since that day but Severus had watched her progress as best as he could. He was pleased for her, of course, but felt that without any intellectual challenge like the brand she offered, his life was monotonous. He needed Hermione Granger, or someone similar to her. It appeared from the Daily Prophets reporting's, which were disputable at their best, that his wish was to be granted. A gathering had been organised in remembrance of the five years passed since the war ended and Hermione had been invited, or so said the Prophet. Severus himself had also received a invitation and was fully prepared to refuse until this piece of news had made it's way to him. The gathering would take place at six this evening in the Ministry of Magic itself and Severus was prepared for the occasion. He felt that it was about time he crawled out from within the woodwork so as to speak, and make his presence properly known to the world. This was the perfect opportunity and Severus could not afford to pass it up.

Severus drained the rest of his glass and muttered a farewell to the moon before turning and heading over to a small desk in the corner. As he settled in the chair, now empty glass beside him, Severus was overcome with the urge to pick up his quill and ink and write something he had not written in a long time. He didn't know what his motivation was or particularly what the message was but nonetheless he scribbled away furiously, completing his task in just under ten minutes. Leaning back in his chair he picked up the parchment and surveyed his words with his ever-critical eye. Reasonably pleased he sighed heavily and let the sheet slip out of his hands and flutter down to the ground where it lay, face up so the words were visible. Severus left it there as he shut his eyes and allowed his thoughts to voice themselves for a few moments. He bent and retrieved the sheet, eyeing it hesitantly for a moment before beginning to read the words written.

"Dearly beloved

We are gathered here

On this day and hour

To remember those who bravely fell

Fell to the sound of wailing sirens

Fell to the sound of laughing tyrants

Fell to the sound of marching feet

Fell to the sound of bitter defeat

Dearly beloved

We are gathered here

On this day and hour

To remember those who so courageously fought

Fought to the sound of constant screams

Fought to the sound of shattered dreams

Fought to the sound of pitiful cries

Fought to the sound of whispered lies

Dearly beloved

We are gathered here

On this day and hour

To remember those who lost themselves

Lost themselves to the beating drums

Lost themselves to the darkened slums

Lost themselves to an empty bed

Lost themselves to the mutterings of the dead

Dearly beloved

We are gathered here today

On this day and hour

In Memoriam"

Severus finished reading and immediately scrunched the parchment up and discarding it, completely unsatisfied with it. The message was clear enough of course but the writing itself was not the best it could have been. It did not contain that magic that all good poetry did. Was it a magic that Severus had lost? And if so how would he reclaim it? If he even could. Sighing again, Severus pulled another piece of parchment towards him, musing for a moment before writing again, hoping that this one would be better.

Hermione was looking forward to the gathering as was her natural inclination. She had not stayed in contact with as many as she should have and hoped that tonight with this that she would be able to remedy that. Her life had been a whirlwind with most of her time being spent abroad presenting conferences on practically any subject in magic. She knew that the only reason this was allowed was because of what had happened in the war and couldn't help but resent that slightly. Still, she found no point in railing against one irritancy when generally speaking she had it quite well. She had plenty of money now and was still in contact with those most important to her and dear to her heart, even Ron who shouldn't by all accounts. It hadn't taken long for him to run off with Lavender and leave her in the lurch. Even thinking about it still hurt her heart slightly because she had loved Ron so much and had finally thought the feelings were reciprocated. Evidently they had not bee. Still, together her, Harry and Ron were the Golden Trio, so she had an obligation towards him. Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head in the mirror, smiling sadly at herself. She might have had everything she might academically and financially have wished for but her heart was slowly dying with every passing day. She was starved of romance and had not endeavoured on a relationship since Ron had left. Tonight though, she intended on changing that. Attending this gathering were a few characters she sought to impress although she had no idea why. Severus Snape had been invited to the gathering. As far as she knew he had accepted. It had certainly been awkward that day in St Mungo's when Severus had awoken. They had not spoken a word, her fleeing before he could say anything. She could not help but despise her cowardly action then and wanted to make it up to him for her dreadful behaviour. She also missed his intelligence and razor sharp wit, all qualities that none of her friends or anyone she knew possessed.

"Lets get you looking good Hermione" Hermione addressed her reflection in the mirror, clapping her hands together and rubbing them briefly before bounding over to the wardrobe. She wrenched it open and searched frantically for any dresses. She found many and so the decision left was which was appropriate. They all were, depending on the purpose. Which led Hermione to pause and think, trying to evaluate exactly what her purpose was. _Seduction_ Hermione thought. It was the truth.

**Authors note: The poem used here is one of quite a few poems I have written. Unless stated otherwise, poems used in this piece will all be my own work. I hope you enjoy them as well as the story. Apologies if its short, I'm exhausted so not writing much**


	2. The Gathering

Severus had arrived uncharacteristically early for this gathering he was not looking forward to. Normally he would have arrived at the last moment, making a dramatic entrance but tonight had been different. For some reason, he had been compelled to arrive early and take a seat in the corner, by the drinks table, watching the proceedings in a very bat like way. He now knew why he had been dubbed the dungeon bat, lurking in the corners as he always was. The corner always gave a good vantage point and for those who could manipulate the shadows, they were a fantastic tool to be employed on a regular basis. Severus sat and watched as the guests filtered in, al people he remembered very clearly. All the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the bumbling idiot Ronald Weasley with astoundingly not Hermione Granger on his arm rather Lavender Brown. Harry Potter was with the only Weasley daughter, the rest of her clan hovering around. Then Hermione Granger herself, with no one on her arm. She cut a striking figure in a dress of glittering blue and white, making her look like a Queen of Snow and Ice. It was rather breathtaking but surprisingly no one else seemed to bat and eyelid at what she was wearing. She approached Harry and smiled brightly, obviously pleased to see him. They embraced, sharing a friendly kiss on the cheek, a ritual that was repeated with Ginny Weasley. Then she turned to Ronald and Severus noticed her stiffen and tense slightly. She nodded at him respectfully then turned to greet Kingsley Shacklebolt with enthusiasm. This was an interesting observation that Severus would have to explore later. For now he was content to sit in the corner and watch the events unfold before his eyes. Considering the purposes of this gathering everyone seemed remarkably happy to Severus. He could not help but wonder how long this would last for. Perhaps things would change when they all sat down for a rather formal dinner where Severus had noticed he was placed next to Hermione on one side and Kingsley on the other. That would certainly be interesting to experience, but not enjoyable by any means.

When everyone had arrived they were all called to take their places at the table in the centre of the hall. Severus emerged from his corner, trying not to smirk and Lavender Brown squealed in fright, clinging to Ronald's arm. He could still frighten when he wanted to, and that consoled him to a great degree. He took his place at the table, greeting Kinglsey on his left then turning to Hermione who had settled down on his right.

"Miss Granger. How enchanting you are tonight" Severus complimented smoothly. Despite appearances when Severus wanted to be, he could be charming with little effort. Hermione blushed slightly at his compliment and thanked him before tucking into the salad on her plate. Severus looked down at his plate and picked at the salad that was on it. Severus Snape was not a fond lover of salad. His intention was not to eat much at this dinner either. Drinking however, he intended to have much of that. Some company he could only endure with alcohol and he could quickly tell that with Lavender Brown there he would need it, in vast quantity's. So in accordance with this Severus immediately reached for his glass of wine and drained it quickly.

"Calm down their Severus. We don't want anyone getting too drunk" Kingsley stated in his deep voice, to Severus' slight irritation

"I have developed a high tolerance for alcohol. The chances of my becoming drunk are very slight" Severus replied, refilling his glass and taking another drink from it, this time a sip to satisfy Kingsley. He turned back to his salad so Severus presumed he was reasonably satisfied. The first course of salad didn't last long and disappeared to be replaced with a chicken dish which Severus was content with eating. Nobody spoke during the main course as the chicken appeared to be favourable with everyone, as was the desert of strawberries and cream. Severus could not help snickering when it appeared on everyone's plates though and a few people looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and started eating, watching as they returned to their deserts. After they were finished and the wine began to flow free and fast, tongues were loosened and soon enough everyone was chatting to each other. Kingsley was conversing with Minerva on his other side and Hermione was sitting silently as Ginny was too busy talking with Harry to take much notice of Hermione. Severus was content to sit back and drink his way one step closer to liver disease so he was surprised when Hermione spoke to him.

"Why did you laugh at the desert?" Hermione questioned curiously, unable to resist letting that pass by without her knowledge of the reasoning

"If I remember correctly, strawberries are a rather crude form of muggle aphrodisiac" Severus tried not to chuckle as Hermione blushed slightly at the mention of the word aphrodisiac. It was obvious that she was painfully shy about that subject.

"What have you been doing these past years then Miss Granger?" Severus asked, deciding in that moment that conversation with her would be the better option than to sit scowling at the tablecloth and drinking himself stupid.

"Just doing conferences around Europe. There's not as much excitement in it anymore. I want to try my hand at something new and different. I just don't know what yet" Hermione laughed at the end of what she had just told Severus, now beginning to think again of what she could do with herself. She could try for a job at the ministry or St Mungo's. Or she could undertake an apprenticeship. The last certainly was an attractive proposition for Hermione, if only she could find a Master or Mistress willing to take her on as their apprentice.

"Have you thought of any possibilities?" Severus questioned, unable to believe that she would not have done so. From what he knew, and seeing as he had been a spy he knew quite a lot, it wasn't in her nature not to.

"Well. There's a job with the ministry or St Mungo's of course. I'm not overly keen on that idea though. I don't want to join Harry, Ron and Kingsley as being the face of the Ministry, and I doubt St Mungos wouldn't try capitalising on my 'hero' status" Hermione spoke the last with an edge of bitterness in her voice. Severus understood perfectly where she was coming. Very few would see and select her for her talents, rather for her status.

"Have you never considered an apprenticeship?" Severus enquired, steadily growing more and more interested in the young girl before him and what she had to say.

"I was and still am. I just don't know field to go into, nor do I know where I could find a Master or Mistress who would take me on for my skills, not for my fame. It's the same problem isn't it?" Hermione remarked wryly, taking a big gulp of her glass of wine in a swift movement that Severus admired slightly.

"Well if you decide the field of potions then I would be more than willing to take you on" Severus didn't know what possessed him to say that, but it had been said now and he could not go back on it, even if he had wanted to. The thought of Hermione working with him, under him as his apprentice was certainly not a disagreeable one. It's not as if she wasn't capable in the field. Hermione's mouth was open wide for a moment before she shut it and smiled slightly at Severus

"After that I think I might" She giggled and moved to refill her wine glass. Severus intercepted and poured her a more than reasonable helping of wine, refilling his own glass whilst he was at it. Hermione took a big gulp then put the glass down again

"Are you trying to get me drunk Master Snape?" Hermione said in a rather flirtatious way. Severus resisted rolling his eyes, the girl was such a lightweight he could hardly believe it. Still, he wasn't unwelcoming to these attentions. It would be amusing to show her again later on if she forgot.

"Perhaps, we are all more amiable when alcohol is loosening our tongues" Severus commented in a thoughtful way, chucking down the rest of his wine with gusto

"You look quite good you know that?" Hermione questioned, giggling again and blushing slightly. Severus looked at her questioningly. Alcohol certainly had a wonderful effect on Hermione Granger. Severus made a quick mental note of this to himself before taking hold of her hand and kissing it in a very gentlemanly manner

"Not as beautiful as you" Severus commented, watching the becoming scarlet flush on Hermione's cheeks grown slightly more intense

The rest of the night Severus spent with Hermione, learning everything about her that he could, including the reason behind her strange behaviour towards Ronald Weasley. Severus was still angry about it. What a dishonourable thing to do, especially for a pure blooded wizard. It was totally disgraceful and Severus had had to stop himself from marching up to Weasley and taking him the by scruff of his neck and hexing him into the next century. It certainly had been an enjoyable evening all round when he was with Hermione. In a very gentlemanly manner he had escorted her back to her hotel and had made sure that she was safely settled in her room before turning and heading back to his abode. She was consuming his thoughts and Severus was perfectly content to allow this to happen. She had agreed to work under him as his apprentice and Severus had a lot of planning to do. He had to assess her strengths and weaknesses, working on the weaknesses before strengthening the strengths. A Potions Master, or in this case Mistress, needed to be well versed in all aspects of potion making. They could not afford to have any weaknesses; merely strengths that were growing ever stronger as time passed and experience grew. A natural aptitude for the subject was advantages but, as Hermione Granger proved, not completely necessary to be great and brilliant at potion making. He could only hope she had not let her skills go rusty in the five years that had passed as that would present a bit of a difficulty. No, she would not have done. This was Hermione Granger he was talking about, Gryffindor know it all, whose thirst for knowledge could rival even the manic psychopath Lord Voldemort's. No, the time he would spend with Hermione as his apprentice would be brilliant and together they would advance the science that was potion making. Severus could feel in his gut that something wonderful would come of this agreement and tutelage of Hermione, something so wonderful he could barely comprehend what it could be. With these thoughts filling his mind and causing a small smile to quickly grace his features, Severus apparated back to his home, eagerly awaiting the owl the next morning from Hermione, requesting to schedule when they would begin working together. For the first time in as many years, Severus Snape went to sleep that night as a happy man


	3. The Morning After

**Authors note: Apologies I havent put anything up sooner, I've been a bit busy with personal problems and I just sat a hellish exam yesterday (the amount of revision I had to do for that was ridiculous) There might not be another chapter for a bit cause I've got other exams to be sitting but I will try and update as soon as I possibly again. Apologies if my chapters are a bit short. I dont think I've got into the swing of this one yet. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm going to stop blathering on now. Oh, and whilst I remember, thank you ever so much for the reviews, and I'm trying to take your advice into consideration, especially concerning my paragraphing. Anyway, enjoy! And more reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

Hermione lay in her bed, eyes still shut and feeling rather content. She was still a bit disorientated but it was rather warm in her bed, the sheets wrapped cosily around her frame. She couldn't lie in her bed though; now that she was awake she had to get up. Hermione wasn't the sort of person to sit in bed; she was the person who got up when they woke up and spent the day productively. She couldn't ever imagine a situation where she would waste precious minutes where she was conscious in bed. To Hermione, unlike to some other people, every minute of the day when she was consciously aware was indeed precious and could not be wasted in a pointless activity such as staying in bed. Beds were for sleeping in and nothing else.

Hermione sat up and immediately regretted it when she was overcome with dizziness and a pounding drumbeat began reverberating painfully round her skull. Hermione recognized this feeling for what it was and cursed herself through her clenched teeth. Hangover. She'd had too much to drink last night and nobody had stopped her. She didn't which was more aggravating; the hangover or that nobody had stopped her drinking enough to warrant a hangover in the first place. Hermione collapsed back onto the pillows with a soft 'phumph' noise, groaning in response to the pain in her head. She reached out, patting the top of her dresser to try and find her wand. After a few attempts she managed to find it and, gripping it tightly, cast _accio_ for a pain relief potion. A small vial flew out the bottom of her wardrobe and landed on the sheets beside her.

Hermione dropped her wand beside her and took hold of the small vial. It took her a few attempts to uncork the vial and when she eventually did she quickly tipped the potion inside down her throat. She grimaced at the less than lovely taste then discarded the vial, not particularly caring when she heard it smashing on the floorboards. With a sigh she shut her eyes again and waited patiently for the potion to work. Sleeping would help and all Hermione wanted to do was escape the agonizing pounding in her head. So, she allowed herself to slip back into the mists of sleep and dreams

Severus had been waiting as patiently as he could all day and his capacity for patience was not large to begin with. He had struggled to remain so for the years during Voldemort and now he saw no reason to continue with this. Voldemort could have inflicted such grievous pain on him, pain that one could only imagine during the worst of nightmares. And he had done, many many times before. Death could have followed if Severus had not tried to appease Voldemort and if he had not found a use for the Potions Master. Still, Severus had been clever and resilient enough to survive untold horrors and stand, still proud, an unbroken man, at the end of it all.

The reason for his impatience and relentless pacing for the past hour was entirely to do with the fact that Hermione had yet to send him an owl concerning his offer of a potions apprenticeship with him. He didn't know exactly why he was so impatient and anxious for Hermione's reply all he knew was that he was. It might have been because he was eager to start brewing again. It might also have been because the thought of teaching someone who had some aptitude at his beloved subject filled him with a strange sense of happiness. Or it might also have been because he wanted to spend some time with the young Hermione Granger and learn more about this strange enchantress. For enchantress she was, with that bewitching smile and superior intelligence dancing behind those brilliant honey brown eyes. Yes, Severus would be more than content to spend some more time with her. He could see no reason why their should be any objection. Severus knew more than a handful of people who would give away most of their possessions to spend some significant amount of time with her.

Hours had passed by, crawling like ants along the ground, and still there was no owl for Severus. His frustration had increased as each hour passed until he was close to the point of breaking something in anger. Then a quick, sharp tapping on his window caught his attention and he whirled round to face the window. There stood a tawny owl, watching him critically with two large orange and amber eyes. Severus crossed the space to the window in a few second and wrenching it open, frantically ushered the owl in. With a quick and deft hand the letter on its leg was removed and opened. Severus recognized that handwriting anywhere; Hermione had finally sent him the promised owl

_Severus Snape,_

_My apologies for not sending this sooner, it was my intention this morning but I unfortunately fell prey to a hangover. I am rather disappointed that someone thought it would be amusing to let me drink as much alcohol as he did so as to warrant such a pain. It is gone now, for the most part, which is why I find myself able to actually write without the sound tearing through me. Please remind me to never drink any alcoholic beverage again. I am very interested in your offer of a Potions Apprenticeship and would accept in a heartbeat. However, I would like to meet with you face to face to discuss the arrangements and all the sorts before I accept. This is only if you find no objection to this_

_Yours_

_Hermione Granger_

Severus could not help but chuckle slightly at the humorous undertones in the note and at the stereotypical reaction any person had to a hangover. He knew that she would indeed drink again and, if he was feeling in a charitable mood, he would stop her before she drank too much. Although in Severus' mind, nobody could ever drink too much, only drink enough to deserve some warning that it was a bad habit. Severus immediately scribbled a hasty reply, agreeing to a meeting and designating a time mid afternoon the next day at a neutral location; The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. He attached his reply to the owls leg and shooed it out through the window. The creature ruffled its feathers and hooted in indignation before flying off into the night


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

**Authors note: I just got the bug for this one, even though I really should be revising. This meeting just had to be written and as soon as possible. Apologies, again, for it not being all that long. I just cant seem to write as much in each chapter. Despite this, I hope you enjoy this little teaser because frankly, I think it is. There's a little hint of something in the air, and it aint stinky cheese. Also, Severus Snape, THE Severus Snape gives out a compliment, what is the world coming to eh? Enjoy me dearys :) And please, do review, so I know if I'm still doing okay with this. (Its my first time writing a Snape/Hermione fic) **

Hermione had arrived earlier than the meeting was intended for, as was her natural inclination when she was looking forward to something. She hoped that Severus' choice of location, a pub, was nothing to do with her hangover the day before. She wouldn't put it past him to be cruel enough to try tempt her with alcohol before the day was through. From what she had seen at the gathering, she deduced that he was a heavy drinker, accustomed to large quantities of alcohol. She however, was not. She hoped he would not call for a celebratory drink to a healthy working future when all the arrangements were made. That certainly wouldn't be the start to a healthy working future. It would be the start of an awful hangover, which would inevitably follow. There was never only one drink. One was followed by another, which was followed by another, then another. Then the next thing Hermione knows she's waking up to a throbbing pain in her skull and beginning the customary cursing of every deity in existence, and Merlin whilst she was at it.

"Greetings Miss Granger, early as I expected" Severus remarked, interrupting Hermione's train of thought. She looked up to find her ex potions professor standing beside her, an impressive figure in his well cut wizarding robes. They were obviously not the same as his teaching robes because she could not see any sign of billowing at the bottom as he moved to sit on the other side of the table beside her. The Leaky Cauldron was busy as always, every conversation forming a nonsensical chatter due to their being so many words mixing together. As such, the likelihood of anyone overhearing what they were going to be discussing was very small. It wasn't anything controversial or that needed to be kept secret or hidden, Severus just liked privacy. It was probably all those years as a spy working paranoia on him. Or perhaps it was just that Severus was a fond lover of his own life being, for the most part, private. Either way, he was secure in the knowledge that no one would overhear their conversation or hopefully attempt to interrupt

"Am I that predictable?" Hermione asked in reply, smiling gently at him. A few men had told her that her smile was a pretty one that could charm anyone. Of course, these men had all been trying for a meaningless night of endless fucking so their opinions couldn't exactly be trusted.

"Old habits die hard" Severus replied, coining an old phrase so she would understand and they could quickly move on to the important business that had to be attended to before they could begin working together.

"Now, this apprenticeship would last for however long you would want it to. There is no set amount of time and if I feel you have reached that level of mastery then it will end. Or if you feel that you have had enough and would like to quit then that too would be the end of the apprenticeship. I will assume that the latter will be a thought you would not even consider" Severus said in a rather business like, formal tone, pausing to allow Hermione to nod her head in agreement with what he had said so far before continuing on.

"Unless you have any objections the apprenticeship will be undertaken in my labs, these being in the basement of my home. Do you have any objections to this?" Severus paused, again, for Hermione to agree or disagree and to voice the objections if she had any. She did not speak, merely shook her head to indicate that no, she did not have any objections to the situation. Once again, Severus continued, hoping to get the formalities over and done with as soon as possible. Perhaps then he could relax and possibly have a few moments to speak with Hermione as anyone else would.

"You will be required to bring your own equipment and you will also be required to attend five days a week unless informed otherwise. Do you agree with this?" Hermione nodded her head and Severus removed a small piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket. He enlarged them and pushed them across the table to Hermione. She took hold of the quill and quickly read over the writing on the parchment, a contract for her apprenticeship, then signed her name in a fluid script that Severus was happy to see once again. Good handwriting was very hard to come by, and Severus had spent many years as a teacher so he knew what he was talking about. Those of intelligence that, frankly, was astounding tended to have a script that was messy when their magical education began but after years by became a wonderful, clear sight to behold. Hermione Granger was no exception to this and Severus could only stare at the young girls hand as it elegantly wrote her name upon the contract and wonder what magnificence could come from it. She was genius, utterly brilliant, and Severus had never thought to tell her this before. He had assumed that it would perhaps make her become arrogant and too self assure which would bring failure. It was inevitable and he had seen it in action many times. Now seemed as good a time as any to tell her what he had wanted to for many years. Finishing her name she handed the quill and parchment back, which Severus shrunk again before placing in his pocket as before.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I cannot speak for you, but I am certainly most eager for this apprenticeship to begin. You have a brilliant mind and it would be a pleasure to see it at work again" It was a rather round about way to say it but for Severus, this was a compliment. Hermione knew just enough about him to gather that what he had said was a compliment and she blushed slightly.

"I am too. Its been a long time, I hope I can impress you unlike at school" Hermione murmured, hoping that she hadn't overstepped a boundary of some sort. Her hope was answered a moment later when Severus spoke again

"You did impress me. How could you not have? You truly deserve the title 'brightest witch of the age'" Severus replied, astounded to hear himself. He very rarely complimented anyone and yet he had complimented Hermione twice, in less than three minutes! This was highly unusual for him. He stood up and made to leave but was stilled by a hand tugging gently on his robes, almost like a small child would to grab some attention. He turned and looked round to see that Hermione was holding him in place. He looked at her face, a face that was slightly pale. He had not noticed this before now. Her large eyes, the colour of honey looked up at him in an almost pleading way

"Please don't leave. I don't have much company that I enjoy these days" She said quietly, silently berating herself for being such a fool. She didn't know why she had reached out for Severus, unable to let him leave after such a short amount of time. He was such an interesting, yet enigmatic man. She knew about him of course, but not much aside from what everyone else knew. She knew Severus Snape: the potions master and spy who saved the wizarding world. She knew Severus Snape: the war hero. She did not however know the man behind this all. She did not know Severus Tobias Snape.

"If you insist, but first, please unhand me" Severus replied, trying to seem as congenial as he could. Hermione's cheeks flushed red as she let go and her hand dropped to rest in her lap with her other friend. Severus sat back down again and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Perhaps a drink, to celebrate" Severus suggested, trying not to smirk at the less than impressed look on Hermione's features.

"No more alcohol" She said firmly. She would not allow herself to touch another drop of the liquid. No one could persuade her to, not even the cunning, witty man sitting before her.


	5. Shower Mishaps

**Authors note: Well there's some progression here methinks. And I'm sorry but this just had to be done, it really couldnt not be. Hope you enjoy :) All reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated by anyne, no matter what they are (just be gentle if you dont like it please, I am a tender soul after all) **

**_Hermione_**

Hermione couldn't remember exactly how he'd done it but despite her best efforts to stop it, Severus Snape had managed to make her drink some wine. Thankfully he had stopped her before she reached what she referred to as being past the point of no return. When she woke this morning she didn't feel like her head was about to explode, her brain just seemed a bit fuzzy. Nothing seemed to be particularly clear but that might have been because she'd just woken up. Hermione's brain never really seemed to work properly when she had just woken up. Of course, the wine might have had that affect on her, even though she hadn't drank enough to get drunk. Sighing heavily she sat up and, for all intents and purposes, rolled out of bed and hit the floor. She cursed Merlin and leapt to her feet, regretting the decision. She gripped tightly onto her bedpost as a wave of dizziness washed over her. When it finally subsided and she felt fine enough she headed towards her bathroom, peeling her pyjama's off as she walked. She would put them in the hamper later on, now all she cared about was getting a warm, comforting shower. Hermione loved showers, especially as soon as she woke up in the morning. They helped wake her up properly, revitalise her, and set her up for the day. Her usual routine kicked in and after scrubbing away at her teeth for a good few minutes she switched the water on. She stood there, naked as the day she was born, her hand in the water, waiting to feel when it was warm enough not to elicit a squeal from her. When it was indeed warm enough she climbed in and sighed happily as the water cascaded over her. She ran her fingers through her hair and tipped her head back, enjoying the feel of the warm droplets of water on her skin. Nothing could beat a shower for Hermione. It was probably the only time she ever had peace, aside from when she was sleeping.

She reached for her sponge and putting soap on it, worked it into a lather. She then applied the sponge and began gently stroking her body with it, letting the suds drip over her. She was a little gentler in the more tender places of her anatomy, refusing to in any way scrub in between her thighs. She was applying the sponge in that particular place when she heard the loud creak of the floorboard on the landing, just outside the bathroom. She froze and let the sponge drop at her feet. She was totally unarmed, her wand being in her room, and not to mention vulnerable in every sense of the word. She was bare arse naked and could do nothing as she heard an intruder in her home.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Hermione tensed slightly, even though her mind tried to reason that no one who meant her any harm would knock on her bathroom door. _Rather they would barge in and, if it was a man, think it was his lucky day_ She thought sourly

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione could hardly believe whose voice she had just heard. What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here, certainly not this early in the morning, and not when she hadn't invited him over. How on earth he had managed to get into her house itself was a wonder. The wards she placed around her abode were powerful and formidable, just as she was sometimes. Certainly not now when she had no clothes on and he was on the other side of the bathroom door. Not to mention she didn't have a shower curtain, merely a glass screen. If he came in here she would commit some form of murder

"What are you doing here? How are you even here? Get out! Go! I'm in the shower for Merlin's sake you arsehole! Can you not here the damned water you creepy pervert!" Hermione screeched. She would certainly regret these words later and have to apologise later but for now she meant every word. She was shaken, and not just because he was there when she was in this state No, he had asked her if she was ok. He was concerned about her. _That makes a change, a guy caring_ she thought bitterly.

"You invited me round today, it is two o clock after all. At least I am punctual" Came the smooth, rather sarcastic reply. Hermione paused and then groaned as she remembered. She had indeed asked and she hadn't realised the time either. Another thing she hadn't realized was that her hand was still between her legs and was now gripping the inside of her thigh. She hissed and leapt back, knocking into the shower wall. As if the situation weren't bad enough she then felt herself falling back as her foot slipped on the soap. She landed flat on her back and couldn't help but cry out. That was when the situation totally spiralled out of control

**_Severus_**

Severus had prepared all the books he thought Hermione would need to look through before starting her work as his apprentice. He was going to test her knowledge of what was contained in these books before he let her anywhere near some of the ingredients. They weren't all as harmless as the ingredients in the store cupboard at Hogwarts and needed to be handled with the correct knowledge. He had explained to her yesterday that it was not to be taken as an insult, merely a precaution and a chance for her to astound him with her knowledge. That had seemed to please her and she had willingly accepted the offer. Before they had both parted and went their separate ways she invited him round to her house at two o clock the next day, telling him the address so he could floo. He had agreed and had told her he would be there at two o clock precisely.

When two o clock had came Severus stepped into his fireplace and floo'd to Hermione's. He found himself expelled into her living room and was surprised to find that she wasn't there waiting for him as he would have expected. He was content enough to sit there and wait till he heard a sound upstairs. With his wand drawn he followed the sound, hearing what sounding like a shower replacing the creeping. At two o clock in the afternoon it couldn't be Hermione. He headed towards what he presumed was the bathroom and silently cursed as one of the floorboards creaked loudly. He knocked gently on the door, waiting for some reply. When he received none he then spoke.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Severus hoped that it was Hermione in there even though the idea was rather absurd. Hermione Granger was renowned for being more than halfway through her day at this time in the afternoon. Like Severus, she was an early riser. There was silence and then he heard Hermione's voice. It was an awful tone, like the screeching of a harpy. Or perhaps even Minerva McGonogal when her temper was roused.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here? Get out! Go! I'm in the shower for Merlin's sake you arsehole! Can you not here the damned water you creepy pervert!" Severus tried to remain indifferent to her words but he had to concede that they were actually rather cutting. Still, he was sure that she would not mean them. She was a Gryffindor, perhaps one of the most sensitive, caring and compassionate. From what he knew of her, it was not in her nature to mean such hurtful things.

"You invited me round today, it is two o clock after all. At least I am punctual" In an attempt to cover that he was rather hurt by what she had said; Severus' reply was smooth and sarcastic. At least that was normal enough for him and would not be anything unusual to Hermione or anyone else for that matter. Hermione said nothing and Severus was about to turn and head downstairs when he heard a small thud and Hermione crying out. Without thinking Severus waved his wand and the bathroom door was blasted off his hinges. He darted into the bathroom, totally forgetting how angry Hermione would be at him for doing this. He had to check and make sure she was ok. He flung upon the glass screen so he could reach her. She was lying on her back in the shower and Severus could barely manage to avoid staring at her body. She was beautiful and it was an image that he knew was going to haunt him for quiet some time. Her physique was as thin as he had thought and her skin looked to be as smooth as silk and pale enough to be striking. Her breasts were a lot larger than he would have thought and were rising and failing rapidly with the rythem of her breathing. He reached for a towel and switched the water off with a flick of his wand whilst covering her nakedness with the towel. She was blushing furiously and Severus felt ashamed for even coming in. She had only slipped, but he had been worried, concerned that something bad had happened. Severus knelt down beside her and, as gently and as carefully as he could, lifted her up and into his arms. She had yet to say a word and her face was screwed up in pain. He made his way with her through to her bedroom, whose open door he had spotted when he was coming upstairs. He placed her in the centre of her bed and arranged the sheets around her, propping the pillows up slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'll leave. Please owl me when your feeling better" He said, turning to leave her. For the second time in two days he was stopped by her hand on his robes

"Severus. Stay" Severus turned around and sat down on the edge of her bed. Hermione nodded her consent and released a breath she had been holding in.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I appreciate your concern" Hermione said sweetly, smiling slightly at Severus. She was still blushing slightly. Her back ached and she felt like she'd been hit by something very heavy, a chair in the back perhaps. Still, someone had cared and helped, and Severus Snape nonetheless. For the second time in as many days, Hermione could not help think how charming and wonderful a man Severus Snape really was. She vowed to work her way under that exterior and expose what she knew would be a beautiful heart and soul. Perhaps it could be one to match her own


	6. Realizations

**Authors note: I have to admit, this chapter got me good. I could hardly stop typing and then I reached what I felt was the perfect point to reach. Horray! I managed to break the 2000 word barrier because I balthered on forever. Hopefully you enjoy the blathering and thank you for all your reviews. Oh, and (unfortunatly I can't remember whose review it was) Hermione didnt take a total scadge fit at Severus for seeing her naked cause I wouldn't ;) and also you fall in the shower, it hurts like hell. Knocked my shins on the metal bar of the bath once, oh my god, I could hardly see and ended up on my knees, it was sooo painful. imagine falling flat on your back? Youch is all I'll say. So yes, enjoy the chapter me dearys :) And if you haven't reviewed already, don't hesitate to do so, and if you have already, just keep me updated on what your thinking. Ciao**

_**Severus**_

Severus was pleased that Hermione had yet to rail at him for being so bold as to come crashing into her bathroom when she was in the shower and totally exposed for any eye to see. The fact that she had yet to do so worried him slightly. If she were feeling all right then he suspected she would be shouting at him, much as he had seen her shout at her idiotic friends for lesser offences

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his tone gentle and soft, not particularly bothered that he was letting his mask of cold indifference slip, yet again. Hermione's smile faded slightly and she chuckled darkly before answering

"Like somebody's just hit me in the back with a chair or something. I'm suffered a lot of pain, but I'm afraid that I think the shower's beaten all the others" Severus was less than impressed with how she was acting and let her know this with a slight narrowing of his eyes. He plunged his hand into this robe pocket and removed a small bag, which he then enlarged. The bag was made of black velvet and looked more like an elegant smaller version of a sack. As he searched within the bag there was a chinking noise that sounded like vials knocking off each other. He removed a small vial, popped the cork and helped Hermione sit up properly so she could take the potion. He held onto her shoulders as she took the potion without question

"Once again, thank you" Hermione said gratefully to which Severus replied with a small nod, shrinking the bag and replacing it in his pocket.

"I hope that I was not the cause for your accident" Severus commented, watching Hermione carefully for the effects of the pain relief potion. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, I just slipped is all Severus. I dropped my sponge and the soap was everywhere" Severus gathered from the way that she had spoken that the reason she had dropped the sponge would have been through surprise, and most likely some horror, at finding he was in her home and so close. Indirectly, it had been his fault.

"I apologize for the door and for coming in. All I heard was a thud and your cry, I was unsure of what was going on. I thought you were hurt" Severus realized with slight annoyance that to Hermione he was probably blathering on. By the amused gleam in her eyes he guessed that the assessment was correct

"I hope your going to replace the door" Was all Hermione said, obviously not wanting to discuss what else had happened. When he had spoken she had blushed and that blush increased as she noticed he was looking her up and down, checking for any signs of bruising or cuts. _She probably thinks you are a creepy pervert, eyeing her up like a predator. Leave now Severus_. With that thought Severus stood and moved towards the door, too fast for Hermione to reach out and grab his robes again, as she had done twice before

"Wait Severus! You don't have to leave. Could you maybe just wait downstairs whilst I get changed?" Hermione called out, he could hear a hopeful and almost desperate edge to her voice. Severus did not turn around, merely stopped and nodded before leaving the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. As he passed what was left of the bathroom door, he flicked his wand and watched as the door repaired itself. He pulled that shut too before heading down the stairs.

He walked through into the living room and stood by the fireplace, surveying the room. There were two couches, spaced evenly apart, one on either side of the room. There was a deep, plush carpet of a wine colour on the floor and adorning the walls were photos; some muggle, some wizarding. There were two large bookshelves from floor to ceiling dominating two of the four walls. Severus could not help but briefly examine the bookshelves, quickly scanning the titles. There were wizarding textbooks that she had obviously used during her school career, some potions books, arithmancy books, defence books, charms and transfiguration books. He then noticed with some amusement some cookery recipe books and then there were several shelves appearing to be totally devoted to muggle fiction. Several titles that Severus recognized jumped out at him, tempting him to read. He ignored and noticed with great relief, that Hermione didn't seem to possess any Jane Austen book, other than the customary _Pride and Prejudice_ Severus thought that everyone owned a copy, even he himself did, although he would never admit it to anyone. As he was perusing the shelves one book in particular caught his attention; _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. Hesitantly Severus removed the book from amongst its fellows and ran his fingers along the front cover. The copy was rather worn and so Severus presumed either it was a favourite of Hermione's (her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ was similarly worn) or it was a second hand book. He smiled slightly to himself, as he always did when he remembered the countless times he had read the story of the dark love on the Yorkshire moors. Severus was interrupted from his thinking by Hermione's voice, dangerously close to him

"You have a lovely smile Severus"

_**Hermione**_

Once Severus had left Hermione immediately got up from the bed, sighing and stretching her muscles, happy to discover that the potion had worked and so no longer felt like a casualty victim. She scurried over to the door, picking up her wand as she did, and locked it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Severus; she had just had bad experiences with men who were quite happy to barge into her room when she was getting changed. She was not very comfortable with revealing her body to anyone other than herself and her mirror, which faithfully reflected what Hermione gave it. Not the greatest beauty in the world but Hermione could live with that. Unlike so many other witches, Hermione was not a slave to vanity and would never let it master her.

She crossed over to her wardrobe, letting the towel drop and quickly selecting a pair of leggings and a tight fitting top, black and decorated with red roses. She summoned her underwear and bra, slipping them on before putting the leggings and top on over. She looked at herself in the mirror, reasonably satisfied with her reflection. Her hair was still wet so she used a drying spell and just left it to curl as it did naturally. She wasn't particularly bothered about her appearance, she didn't have to impress anyone in her own home, least of all not the man downstairs. She unlocked the door and walked along past the bathroom whose door she noticed was back the way it was before. Hermione smiled faintly at this as she descended the stairs and headed into the living room. There she found Severus, standing in front of her bookshelves, a book in hand. He was caressing the cover in an almost loving manner, a smile gracing his features. It made Hermione's breath catch in her throat. She had never seen the man smile, and it was such a wonderful smile. It changed his sullen features and enhanced the dark beauty he already possessed. Hermione herself smiled and crossed over to stand next to him, unwilling to be the cause of such a lovely scene disappearing. She could not stand there though. Something had to be said and it appeared she would have to be the one to say it.

"You have a lovely smile Severus" It was the first thing that Hermione had thought when she had entered the room and so naturally her brain decided that this would be the first thing she should say. Severus jumped slightly at the sound of Hermione's voice and turned his head sharply to look at her. She backed away slightly at the intensity of his expression and in his eyes. It was not anger, she had seen that before, nor was it surprise. She could not place what emotion it was, but it was enough to make her retreat back a few steps. Severus muttered something quietly that Hermione could not hear and replaced the book that had been in his hands. Hermione had not caught the title; she had been too enthralled with Severus' smile

"What book was that?" She asked, hoping for an answer that was not cutting or sarcastic in anyway. Severus looked back to her again and there was a pause before he answered.

"_Wuthering Heights_" He said quietly, she could barely catch the two words so quietly and softly were they uttered. Hermione approved of the choice; _Wuthering Heights_ was one of her favourite books, hence the rather worn appearance of the book.

"It's one of my favourite books. A love story, but not a conventional one like say _Jane Eyre_" A nod from Severus showed that he seemed to agree with what she was saying.

"More realistic of life. It shows humanity as it is, with all flaws intact and free to wreak the havoc and destruction that they can. Even in times of peace, there is war within" Severus said in an almost thoughtful manner. Hermione had to admit he was true. Life was not all sugar coated and sweet; it was raw and brutal much as was life in the house of Wuthering Heights.

"Perhaps that is why we die" Hermione thought to herself, surprised when Severus looked curiously at her.

"Why do you think we die Hermione?" Severus asked, altering Hermione that she had actually said what she had thought. She hesitated for a moment, moving over to sit on one of the sofa's. She rested her hands in her lap and sighed heavily before answering.

"We fight with our darker nature's and become consumed. We wither and decay inside" Hermione could not repress a shudder which coursed through her body as she heard her own chilling words. It was the truth though; she had seen it in practice. She knew that every loyal Death Eater who was thirsting to kill had been a person like her at one point. They had been consumed and they had died inside, their body taken over by the darkness that was always lurking, ready to strike and destroy the soul. She looked down at her hands, not wanting to look Severus in the eye. He would understand, better than so many others could. Therefore she was shocked when she felt him sit beside her on the sofa. He was so close; their bodies were almost touching and then she experienced yet another shock in the same minute. She felt his arms encircling her in a hug. It was filled with such comfort and sadness. Together they were two survivors of war, two sensitive hearts that had nearly been broken.

Hermione looked up and met Severus' concerned gaze. It was not pity as she had seen many times before, it was genuine concern and behind it, she could see some caring and understanding. This man knew, he understood and he was offering to be there for her. In that moment Hermione felt a stirring within her chest and suddenly began to cry, unable to stop the long repressed sobs from tearing free. She bowed her head again and tried to push Severus away. Her reply was for him to hold her tighter and pull her closer to him, so her head was resting against his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back as she cried and that only made the tears come thicker and faster. She cried for those that had died in the war. She cried for the painful memories of torture and seeing loved ones fall. She cried for the love that she had lost. Then. Hermione Granger cried for the first stirrings of love in her heart for Severus Snape. She finally knew unrequiented love, for how could he love her?

_**Severus**_

Severus had experienced many horrors throughout his life. He had been tortured. He had seen such horrific abuse. He had experienced abuse of a kind. He had loved and lost and now, as he held the young witch Hermione Granger in his arms he realized that he really had lost Lily Potter. She had married James Potter and physically been lost to him but now, the heart that had carried such love for her for so many years, found that it's attentions were elsewhere. Hermione was a captivating witch, accomplished, intelligent, and beautiful. More than all that, she understood so many things so many others never would be able to. He knew that she would be able to understand him and as he rubbed her back and her tears continued, Severus Snape knew that he was falling in love with her. It was for all the right reasons and he knew that he would never be able to love another for as long as she lived and breathed the same air as he did. However, he also knew that the world would not understand his feelings and accept them. The more pressing question though was, would she? He already knew what the answer would very likely be. Again, Severus knew unrequiented love, for how could she love him?


	7. Diagon Alley Dreams

**Authors note: You lucky, lucky people :) We finally have something close to an admittance here. I will say no more, only enjoy =D And reviews, again, are all appreciated. I don;t know how long it'll be before I post the next chapter for this, I think I'm going to do some work on a Snape one shot, we need to laugh at him sometimes after all. **

_**Hermione**_

Severus had given Hermione the necessary books for the quiz and she had very happily absorbed the contents, the first time to learn and the second for enjoyment. They were fascinating books to read, some of the most fascinating books that she had ever laid her hands on and it really was a pleasure to read them. She enjoyed the books that much that she scribbled down the titles and authors on a small scrap of parchment so she could find them and buy them the next time she was in Flourish and Blotts. If Severus was anything like her concerning books, which she suspected would be true, then this loan of books was an exception to the rule and would probably never happen again. So if she wished to ever read these books in her lifetime again then she would have to purchase her own copies or somehow manage to snatch some few moments during breaks of her new work at Severus' and read a few pages. The first option would be preferable to her.

Hermione was well prepared for the quiz and didn't particularly have anything else to do so she decided that she might as well go to Flourish and Blotts and get the books. It would be enjoyable for a trip out of the house and the chances of her meeting anybody she didn't want to was very small. So Hermione had dressed herself in a simple pale yellow summer dress and a pair of small gold heels, cloak wrapped tightly around her so that the soot mark her dress. She had her bronze coloured purse with her and was standing in front of her fireplace, floo powder held tightly in her hand. She threw it into the fireplace, watched the flames turn green, stepped in and allowed herself to be whoosed off to Diagon Alley.

It was a very warm day, hence Hermione's choice of clothing, and she revelled in the feeling of the sun on her skin as she casually strolled down the Alley, heading towards Flourish and Blotts, scrap of parchment with the books scrawled on it. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, much happier now that she wasn't squinting to see through the suns rays. She passed Madam Malkins, the magical menagirie, Ollivanders and the apothecary till Flourish and Blotts was in her sight. She made a beeline for the shop but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Hermione stiffened and whirled round, frightened to see who had touched her. She was surprised, and not very happy, to see Ronald Weasley looking at her in admiration. _So much for the chances if meeting anyone you don't want to being very small Hermione, you idiot_ Hermione thought to herself as she took a few steps away from Ron so there was a more comfortable enough distance between them.

"What can I do for you Ronald?" Hermione asked, her voice clipped to show that she wasn't at all pleased that he was there and that they were talking

"I just couldn't believe that was you Hermione, I had to check. You look fantastic" Ron complimented her as smoothly as he could. All Hermione could think of was that Severus Snape had done a better job of complimenting her than Ron had just done there. She mulled over the idea of saying that for a moment or two before deciding she might as well.

"Was that meant to be a compliment Ron? If it was, it was very poor. I've heard better recently, from Severus Snape nonetheless" Hermione retorted venomously. She really disliked Ron, now that she had finally managed to get over him. It had taken her long enough but finally she had been freed from him only to fall into the trap of another man. He really was tall, dark and handsome, with an intelligence that eclipsed her own rather than being lower than hers. He was not an immature, childish boy who would abandon her because a prettier set of legs and bigger tits walked past him with a flirtatious glance. Unlike the red head who was standing in front of her, shock written all over his face

"Snape complimented you!" Ron asked, completely amazed at what Hermione had just said, he couldn't believe that it was true.

"Yes, he did. You said I was fantastic and he told me I was enchanting. You really need to up your game Ronald" Hermione replied, trying to deliberately be nasty. She wanted him gone but manners dictated that she stayed until he left.

"Why are you being so nasty Hermione? What did I ever do to you?" Hermione stood there, silent for a few moments. She sucked in a deep breath then released it again, shutting her eyes as she did so. A moment later she opened them again and they were filled with the fury that was coursing red hot through her veins. She advanced towards Ron who stepped backwards, realizing that he probably was in danger. He had seen what Hermione could do in her rage and he suspected that he was going to fall victim to it again. At least he could console himself that Hermione didn't seem to have her wand with her so no canaries or worse could head his way.

"What did you ever do to me?" Hermione whispered in a deathly quite voice, Ron could barely hear it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! YOU LEFT ME YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! YOU LEFT ME FOR A GIRL WHO I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND OUT WAS BORN WITH HER LEGS WIDE OPEN! YOU LEFT ME FOR ONE OF THE BIGGEST SLUTS GRYFFINDOR HAS EVER SEEN! YOU BROKE MY HEART AND YOU ASK WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Hermione screeched loudly, immediately launching herself at Ron, hands outstretched ready to attempt to scratch his eyes out. Before she could get close enough though she felt strong arms round her waist, pulling her back from hurting Ron

_**Severus**_

Severus had checked his supplies that morning and found he was low on a few ingredients that could be acquired from the apothecary, rather than having to be picked in the dead of night on a full moon by Severus himself. Some of his ingredients required that but others could be more easily acquired. A trip to Diagon Alley was in order and so Severus had made his way there, hoping that today he might just manage to immerse himself in potions ingredients and conversation with somebody else that he might just forget the Siren who haunted his thoughts.

Severus had arrived at the Alley and had happily made his way into the apothecary. He had browsed the shelves, purchased the few ingredients he needed and was just making his way out of the shop when he heard her voice, screeching louder than she had at him when he had been outside her bathroom when she was in the shower. He quickly hurried out of the shop to find Hermione not so far away, attracting a crowd as she yelled at Ronald Weasley, advancing towards him as he backed away. Thankfully Severus' instincts kicked in and he ran forward just in time to catch her before she attacked Ron and attempted to maul him like a vicious animal. He wrapped both his arms round her waist, noticing how petite she really was, and pulled her back. His strength was nothing for hers, no matter how enraged she was.

"Miss Granger calm yourself!" He instructed, trying not to sound too severe so she would actually listen but urgent enough that she would try calm herself down. In accordance with hearing his voice she almost seemed to lose al the fight in her and sagged in his arms, still glaring hatefully at Ron. Severus released her, ready to grab her again if she made for Ron. She did not, she just stood there, silently.

"If I were you I would flee now Mr Weasley" Severus sneered at the red head who glared at him walking towards him and Hermione in defiance. Severus immediately whipped his wand out from within his robes and pointed it at Ron's heart. Some of the colour in Ron's face drained away and he took a hasty step back. He looked to Hermione in appeal and she let loose a feral snarl that only added to Ron's fright.

"Hermione, I love you" Hermione was silent again for a moment then howled like a wounded animal and launched forward for him again. Severus groaned to himself and pulled her back again, this time with only one arm as he shot a strong stinging hex at Ron. He yelped and shot back from Hermione and Severus. Part of him was thankful that Severus had only shot a stinging hex at him and not something worse. He knew, Severus knew and Hermione knew that it could have been something a lot worse. Before another jinx, curse or hex could be fired at Ron he ran down the alley away from Severus and Hermione. Severus pocketed his wand and let go of Hermione, trusting her not to run after Ron.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" He asked her quietly before glaring murderously at the gathered crowd who immediately dispersed and left them as alone as they could be in a busy street. Hermione nodded and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I am now. I shouldn't have let myself get so angry at him like that" Hermione admitted, turning her back on Severus to walk into Flourish and Blotts. He stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and whirled her round to face him.

"You had every right to be angry Hermione. Just, try not to let yourself lose control like that in front of so many people" Severus advised

"I'll try not to. Nice hex by the way" Hermione commented, trying not to smile and laugh as she remembered the expression on Ron's face. Severus looked curiously at her and then she started giggling, unable to hold it back. That sound coming from her, it was a wonderful sound and just hearing it made Severus' lips twitch into what could be called a very small smile. Hermione stopped giggling and looked up at Severus. He wasn't as tall as he had been the last time she had seen him but that would have been because she was wearing heels.

"What do you think of my outfit? Is it nice?" Hermione questioned, standing away from him slightly so she could turn slowly on the spot. As such, Severus was privy to the lovely sight of Hermione in a yellow sun dress. She looked like a glorious flower. Everything about her was splendid and Severus knew that he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind, especially not tonight.

"You look. Spectacular" Severus said in wonder as Hermione stopped twirling and smiled shyly at him, sweeping her curls away from her face. She was the image of beauty and perfection to him and he could not tear his eyes away from her.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered as she moved closer to Severus, standing so she was only inches away from him. There they stood, totally oblivious to all the other people around them, focused only on each other. Severus couldn't help himself, he took hold of her hand in his own , pulled her even closer to him so their bodies were touching and bent down to kiss her softly on her forehead, not daring to do anything else till she reacted. Her reaction came quickly, she smiled at him, looking rather dazed and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach him better. She ran a finger across his cheek and leant in towards him, kissing him quickly and softly on his lips.

Severus was astounded, knocked back by what she had just done and accordingly tightened his grip on her. He hardly knew what to say, or even what to feel. There was too much. Then he noticed she still had that dazed expression on her face.

"Hermione? Do you think your dreaming?" He asked, afraid to hear her answer but desperate to know.

"Of course I'm dreaming. This couldn't be real. You'd never look at me in that way, you'd never think of me in that way. Only in my dreams" She murmured softly and Severus sighed, a sudden sadness washing over him.

"Hermione. Your not dreaming. This is real. All of this is real. And so is this" With that Severus captured her lovely lips in a passionate, forceful kiss


	8. What The Heart Wants

**Authors note: Don't hurt me for this one please *cowers* I really just couldn't help myself. It was just too tempting to not write this. Aside from the little surprises in here, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for my faithful reviewers, your reading of the story and your feedback are very greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy =D And don't be too mad at me for this**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione woke with a start, practically lunging from her curled up position in the centre of her bed. She was panting heavily, as if she'd been experiencing a nightmare. She looked around the room, trying to see if she was on her own and as safe as anyone could be in the darkness before dawn. Reaching for her wand she cast a nonverbal _lumos_ and holding her wand high, scanned the room for any signs of any perpetrators. The light reached as far into the corners as it could, eagerly chasing the shadows back from it's owner. When Hermione was content that she was alone she extinguished the light and replaced her wand, satisfied that the darkness swathing her was comforting. _Like Severus' cloak_ she thought suddenly. Hermione shook her head and sighed heavily, relaxing back onto her numerous pillows.

She had been dreaming before she woke up, she knew that. Considering that there appeared to be nothing to cause any disturbance in her room Hermione reached the conclusion that she had woken because of the dream. It must have been a nightmare, or it could have been something else. Hermione furrowed her brow as she concentrated, trying desperately to remember all she could of the dream. To help her concentrate properly she shut her eyes so the shapes she could distinguish in the dark did not distract her from her task of remembering. _What was it? I was in Diagon Alley?_ She questioned, trying to figure it all out. She sighed again, folding her arms across her chest, staring up at the ceiling, figuring that she would remember the dream in her own good time. It was highly unusual for Hermione not to remember a dream immediately after she woke up.

It could have been a nightmare but she didn't feel like she had just experienced a nightmare. She wasn't still quivering in fright and she didn't feel as though she'd run a marathon. She had been panting when she woke up but there were ways to explain that that did not end with 'nightmare'. This lack of knowing her dream was going to frustrate Hermione to no end and so she gave up on trying to get any more sleep. Wither her thoughts totally focused on remembering the dream she wouldn't be able to relax and quiet her mind enough that she could sleep. She reached for her wand again, nonverbally casting _lumos_ once more. This time when the light illuminated the room Hermione stood and made her way over to her wardrobe, pulling out her satin dressing gown to throw it over her satin nightdress of the same colour. Both were a pale yellow. _Like that dress I was wearing_ a thought intruded musingly into Hermione's mind. She started before shaking her head and opening her bedroom door. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She extinguished the light on her wand and pointed towards the fireplace with it, watching with satisfaction as the flames leapt up in the fireplace, bathing the room in a warm, comforting glow.

Hermione was happy enough now and wandered over to her bookshelves, noticing her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ wasn't pushed totally in place. It jutted out slightly from the rest of it's fellows and Hermione smiled slightly, withdrawing it. She gazed at the cover and instead of thinking of the romance within the book, she could think only of Severus. She had seen him smiling whilst holding this very book. She had loved it before but now, now she would cherish it close to her heart. It was a lovely memory, Severus smiling. _Not as lovely as Severus kissing _a thought announced itself smugly and Hermione gasped. She hadn't kissed Severus, she couldn't remember something wonderful that happening except in a dream.

"That's it! My dream! I remember it now" Hermione headed over to one of her sofa's and collapsed in it, remembering her dream in full, glorious detail. It was wonderful, and she would not forget it soon. She was smiling, broadly now, but that faded with the realization that washed over her. That's all it was, a dream, and that was all it ever could be. Hermione felt tear drops crawling down her cheeks and curled herself up into a small ball, her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ pressed closely to her heart. Severus would not love her, he could never love her yet that would not stop Hermione from loving him. If she could not have him in reality, she would have him in his dreams. She would forever now keep _Wuthering Heights_ on her person. It was the closest she could get to having Severus with her always for this book had made her smile. She had seen such a glorious smile on such a handsome face because of this book. Hermione vowed that it would not leave her so long as she lived for it was all she had of Severus Snape

_**Severus**_

Severus woke with a sudden start and lay, looking up at his ceiling. He had been having a dream, but not a nightmare. He could remember the dream in perfect detail, Every colour, practically every stone on the ground of Diagon Alley. Her hair, it had shone a glossy colour in the warm sunlight. Her dress had been beautiful and perfect. She had looked so sweet, such a beautiful flower and she had been his. After her attempt to maul the moronic Ronald Weasley she had been his. Severus swore that he could still feel the taste from her still on his lips. They had been so soft and that kiss had been magnificent. _It was only a dream_ Severus reminded himself. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his hair as he realised it was the truth. It had only been a dream and he could see it remaining only as a dream. At least not all his dreams were as torturous as the one had had just had.

Severus could remember very clearly again, another dream he had experienced. Hermione had been in it of course but this one at least, seemed to be realistic. It potentially could happen, if Severus were under a spell that sapped his strength. Still, it had been a nice dream, even if no kissing or reasonably intimate contact factored into it. Then Severus was struck with some inspiration. It was just what he needed to try and drive the enchanting dream he had just had out of his mind. It had been wonderful, yes, but Severus could not allow it to rest long in his thoughts or it could very well drive him to the edge of madness. It was taunting and cruel for he could never have it. He could not have Hermione unless she wanted him. In his dream she had been more than willing to accept him but then again, that was it exactly. It was a dream. Not the reality they both lived in and he still loved her in. He knew that Hermione Granger could very easily haunt him and so long as he could still see her, no matter the ache in his chest, he would put up with it just to see her smile and know it was real and true.

Severus stood, throwing back the sheets on his bed and hurridly moved over to the desk in the corner by the window. He pulled a piece of parchment towards him and took the stopper off his bottle of ink. He reached for a quill and dipped it into the ink before beginning to scratch words into the paper furiously.

_I had a strange dream_

_I was playing a piano_

_Fingers dancing lightly _

_Across the stark white keys_

_I heard a crash and then a yell_

_And I wanted to see what had happened_

_I really did_

_But found I could not move_

_Play on, play on_

_The urging in my mind_

_You must not stop playing_

_Keep playing these sweet notes_

_A leap of fear_

_My eyes downcast and fingers tapping_

_I could see nothing else_

_Only hear everything_

_I'd wanted to play before_

_Wished I could play this good_

_Now it's nightmarish_

_I could hear someone advancing_

_Heavy steps upon the ground_

_I tried to stop playing_

_And was rewarded with a sharp stab_

_Of pain like a twisting knife_

_I was screaming in my mind_

_Yet I couldn't cry out_

_My terror increased threefold_

_Then I heard a sound I recognized_

_Humming in that fair voice_

_Just as a hand touched my shoulder_

_Applying light preassure still humming and_

_I stopped playing_

_I could move again! _

_The wonderful feeling I'd lost_

_Returned to me_

_I tried to stand and fell_

_Backward, expecting to hit the floor_

_Instead delicate arms caught me_

_A grip I thought I knew_

_I opened my eyes and saw my saviour _

_It was you my love_

Severus placed the quill down and sighed heavily again, looking down and re-reading the poem. It wasn't the most spectacular piece of work but for the purpose he may well use it for later, it would suffice. It was not specific so unless someone knew where his heart lay, they would be unable to figure out who he was talking of in the dream that became a poem. That suited Severus down to the ground. He did not want anyone to know of his affections unless Hermione knew.

"It was you my love. Hermione" Severus whispered, as he looked up to the moonlight spilling through the window, which had illuminated his writing as it had been done. Who needed to work by candlelight on romance when moonlight was available? Moonlight had a more calming quality to it and represented the peace and tranquility that Severus so longed for. The moon and it's light was also a symbol of madness but Severus would not dwel much on that. As he thought of this though Severus could not help but compare the moon to Hermione. Beautiful, far from his reach, peace and tranquility but enough to bring madness to any who yearned for her body, her mind, her heart and her soul.

Content enough with his poem Severus left it laying on his desk and made his way down into his study, navigating the dark well. Years as a spy had left the dark as a close friend, rather than an enemy. When he reached the study he pointed his wand at the grate in his fireplace and flames began to lick their way across the wood in the base. Soon enough there was a blazing fire, illuminating the room and providing heat. Severus moved over to his drinks cabinet, removing a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured the firewhiskey into the glass and took a deep drink from it. He would not be able to sleep again now so he saw no reason why he should not drink instead? Drinking was an activity that helped soothe Severus' mind and it was not a habit he would try and deter himself away from. Nor would anybody else convince him of the merits of doing so. He drank only enough to reach as close to a state of tranquillity as he could, but went no further than that. Severus Snape had not suffered a hangover in many years and he intended to keep it that way.

He sat in front of the fireplace and stared deep into the flames, occasionally taking a drink from his glass. As he stared his mind was slowly consumed with thoughts of Hermione. He hoped that she would be resting in her bed, dreaming of all sorts of things, perhaps owning a bookshop. Severus felt his lips twitching close to a smile as he thought of Hermione's delight at owning a bookshop. Then he sighed again. He hoped that she was well although with what he had seen when he was at her home for the first time, he feared not. She had completely broken down and Severus had felt so useless. There was nothing he could really have done for her. Yet at the same time Severus had felt a small twinge of happiness. In that moment he had realized that, in Hermione Granger, he had found not only his love but a kindred spirit. Lily Potter could never compare to Hermione Granger. She had tormented Severus and now she was dead. He could no longer keep his tormenter alive when he felt no love for her anymore. She had made her choice and now, as Severus thought about it, he made his own. Hermione may not love him, but then she might. Severus would never know unless he tried to find out and he would. Severus Snape now had a new mission in life. He would romance the woman he loved and hope that she returned his love. After everything else was dead and buried, hope was still left. He would have hope, even if it crushed him in the end.


	9. The Letter

**Authors note: I was rather cruel to you last chapter, so I thought I'd be a bit nicer in this one, just a bit. Enjoy :) **

**Hermione**

Hermione was sitting, her legs curled beneath her, on the sofa in her living room, eagerly devouring the book clutched tenderly in her hands. It was _Wuthering Heights_ and she loved every word that she read. Severus had not contacted her and she had felt rather detached from him, considering that just recently she had seen rather a lot of him. That was what it felt like to her and rather than owling him as he would see that as pestering, she waited patiently for word from him. In the meantime, she still felt the need to be close to him and the closest she could be was through the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that she religiously kept with her. When she slept the copy was under her pillow, influencing her dreams with her taking the role of Cathy and Severus that of Heathcliff. Hermione had to admit to herself that Severus made a perfect Heathcliff. Although conventionally speaking Hermione should dislike Heathcliff, she had been unable to help herself from finding him immensely attractive which was, she reasoned, why she was Cathy and Severus was Heathcliff in her dreams. When she was eating the copy would be right beside her. When she left the house, the copy was with her. Even when she was showering it was close at hand, lying within hands reach. To avoid damaging it further she had of course cast a Protection Charm.

She could find nothing else to do that day so Hermione had decided that rather than just keep the copy on her at all times, she would go ahead and read it too. So this was how Hermione found herself, contentedly sitting reading eagerly, a glass of cranberry juice sitting on a small table beside her. This was a very relaxing activity for Hermione, not to mention an enjoyable one. Sadly she was wrenched out of this by the beginning of an incessant tapping on the one window in the room. Annoyed, Hermione looked up to find an unfamiliar owl. Her face lit up with a smile and she carefully lay the book down on the sofa before leaping and practically dashing over to unlock the window and open it. The owl stopped tapping on the glass with its beak and offered a leg out to her. With eager anticipation Hermione accepted and as tenderly as she could removed the letter before tearing it open. Her face fell as she saw the handwriting, that wasn't Severus' handwriting. At least, it didn't look like his handwriting. Once the letter was read totally Hermione was assured that it wasn't from Severus. He would never write this to her. She couldn't imagine him writing this to anyone.

_Hermione,_

_Sweet Hermione. I have longed to tell you for so long, oh many things. You are the embodiment of beauty and grace. You have such a wonderful mind and a soul that is glorious enough in it's light and kindness to combat even the thickest darkness. You could so easily be perfection and I am so surprised, saddened and yet joyful, that no man has yet attempted to claim your hand. Never feel that you are not beautiful, for you outshine any other female who walks this earth. Your heart is pure and you have been through so much pain, yet still remained wholesome and the same kind soul you were before. Never lose that kindness and know from this day until you breath your last that I love you with every fibre of my being. I love you more than words or even actions could ever express. _

_Eternally Yours _

Hermione was stunned, the letter slipping through her fingers and fluttering to the floor. She had never received anything like this before. No potential suitors had ever told her anything like this in person, let alone write it to her. Considering that she did not know who the author was of the letter she was more than inclined to feel rather frightened. The contents were not particularly threatening though. It sounded like a declaration of love and there were no suggestions of anything else following. So with this knowledge Hermione bent and picked the letter up, reading through it again. It sounded so sincere and charming, she had never experienced anything like that before. She had read of it and had dreamed of it, like every girl did, but she had never received it or thought she ever could. She smiled as she read the letter again and then that smile faded as she realised the truth of the matter. Whoever this mysterious person was, she would only end up hurting them. For they might love her but she couldn't ever love them. She was already in love, with Severus Snape. There was no use for Hermione to deny it. She may as well deny that the sky was blue for all the good it would do.

This only complicated what was already a complicated situation and Hermione could not help cut silently curse the world. It had taken away her childhood innocence sooner than it should have been taken. It had nearly engulfed her in darkness and destroyed her body and soul. It had broken her heart and now it offered to heal and break it again at the same time. It was not fair but then again, when did life and the world ever proclaim that it was fair? Nothing that existed was fair and Hermione couldn't see any way it ever would be. She sighed heavily and clutched the letter tightly, debating with herself as to what she should do with it. If she kept it, it could be a betrayal of her feelings for Severus. He would not care because he didn't know of her feelings except in her dreams. She would though. If she burnt it though, like she so very easily could, that would be hurtful to this mysterious man. It would also be the destruction of the only romance she had ever experienced in her life. It may be the only romance she would ever experience. Hermione was torn but not for long. She crumpled the letter in her hand then tucked it into her pocket. She would keep it, just so she would know that romance existed, in a way.

Hermione turned to shut the window then noticed that the owl was still there, standing on the windowsill watching her intently. She made a shooing motion with her hands towards the owl. Its reaction was to stand there, still watching her. The creature didn't even move a feather. She was annoyed and was about to try and forcibly evict it before realising that it was probably waiting for a reply from her to take back. Hermione stopped and bit her lip as she tried to think of what she could write back

**Severus**

Severus had written the letter, not realizing how much he was allowing himself to open up to her. Once it was secured to the owl and the creature was sent on it's way he realised that she would probably be scared senseless, thinking she perhaps had a stalker of some sort. _So much for wooing her from afar, idiot_ Severus mentally admonished himself for his stupidity. It had been done though, so now all that was left was to wait and see the damage. The owl had strict instructions not to leave till she wrote a reply of some sorts and he knew it was obedient and would follow the instructions to the letter. To pass the time till the owl returned Severus had sat and read one of the many books in his library, a glass of firewhiskey beside him. It was a reasonable enough way to pass the time and he actually rather enjoyed it if he was being honest.

He had almost forgotten about the owl and the letter when it arrived back. Almost. When he heard the rustle of feathers he immediately discarded the book, caring little for it in light of the owl's arrival. It had a letter attached to it's leg and Severus hastily took it away, bringing the owl in and shutting the window. He hesitated for a moment before opening it and reading the letter, written in Hermione's wonderful scrawl

Dear mysterious man

_Your letter was lovely, I haven't been given anything like it before and it was greatly appreciated. However, I feel that it would be cruel of me not to tell you to stop now before anything could possibly get out of hand. I am in love with someone. A wonderful man with a dark beauty, an astounding wit and intelligence that eclipses even my own. Unfortunately, this love of mine is unrequiented. How could it not be after all? I will not tell you who this man is; I don't even know you and I don't want anyone to know anyway. I feel awful for having to do this to you, but I could never feel anything for you, no matter if you wooed me, for I feel too much for this man. I desperately wish that he could by my Heathcliff as I dream of him and I his Cathy. Sadly it is not to be. Despite this, I cannot betray him, nor can I betray my feelings for him. I would please if you do not write anymore to me_

_Hermione_

Severus didn't know what to make of this letter. It was a rejection, clear as day, and it hurt to know that she loved someone else. Why would she include a reference to _Wuthering Heights _though? Also, who did Severus know of who had intelligence that not only surpassed but also 'eclipsed' Hermione's? It had the potential to become infuriating. He would much rather feel rage from that mystery than confront the fact that she was in love with another. It was the story of Lily Potter all over again. Or perhaps not for Hermione claimed that the love she felt was also unrequiented. It was a taxing mystery and despite the destitute that Severus felt, the feeling of having his heart trampled on, he would aim to discover who this man was. If he could not be Hermione's love, he would at least make sure that the man whom she loved was suitable enough for her and that he would love her in return. He owed her that much but he didn't know why he would think so.

Unfortunately for Severus there would be backlash, which he only realised as, he stared into the flames in his fireplace. If Hermione had not burnt the letter, if she had kept it, and if she looked at it anytime other than tonight then the handwriting would change to his own. The spell he had placed only worked for a limited time. Then she would know it was him who had wrote to her and he knew she would question him and quite possibly drive him away from her life. Generally speaking, the objects of Severus' affections and love always drove him away and left him to lead their own happy lives, no matter how short they had the potential to be. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, silently hoping and praying that Hermione had burnt it

**Hermione**

The clock had just struck midnight and had awoken Hermione from what had been a fractured and very light sleep. All she could think of was that letter and it's contents. She lay awake in the dark, mulling over the whole situation. She could not keep it, she had to dispose of it and it could not wait till later. It had to be done now. She lifted herself up out of bed, reaching for her wand and casting _lumos_. She searched for the letter and found it. Or so she thought she had found it. This letter had different handwriting. This letter had the handwriting of Severus Snape and this confused Hermione to no end. She must have found the wrong letter. She started reading it and then dropped it the floor. There was no mistake that was the letter she had received earlier. That letter, the handwriting had changed. It was now Severus'

"It can't be. It just can't. Not. No. Severus" Hermione whispered to herself totally shocked. The evidence was there in front of her there. The letter confessing love to her, it was in Severus Snape's hand.


	10. Confessions

**Authors note: I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter so for this one, more than all the others, I really need your feedback readers cause I really am not sure about this one. Anyway, enough of this cause I'm sure I'm probably detering you from reading. Please read and I really do hope you enjoy this, as much, if not more, than all the other other chapters**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione hadn't gotten any sleep that night, her thoughts were too wild, and her heart swelled with too much hope. She had never felt so hopeful in her life and she dared to believe that it could be possible. The mind was an incredibly powerful thing so hers could be playing tricks on her. Hermione prayed that it wasn't and that Severus had really wrote the letter she now had tucked into her bra, as close to her heart as she could get. The copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was still with her and she had been pacing, with it clutched tightly in her hand, for the past hour and a half. She had sent her owl with a small note to Severus asking if he would come to her home as soon as was possible, under the guise of being prepared for the quiz she would have to undertake before starting brewing with him as her Master. As soon as the owl flapped its wings and flew gracefully across the sky to it's destination, Hermione had been pacing ceaselessly. She was surprised that she hadn't worn a track into her carpet the amount of time she'd been pacing. Her legs were starting to feel the strain and she reluctantly admitted that she had to sit down else she would suffer for it. With a heavy sigh Hermione collapsed onto one of the sofa's in her living room, fingers still curled tightly round the _Wuthering Heights _copy. She had been sitting less than five minutes when the flames in the fireplace flared up and turned green and Severus Snape walked calmly out of them. Hermione jumped to her feet, stubbornly refusing to let go of the book.

"Sorry if you wanted to wait for the quiz. The books were just so fascinating and I was just so eager to prove myself" Hermione babbled excitedly, feeling proud of herself for such a good imitation of her Hogwarts self whose idea of a thrilling day was quiz after quiz after quiz. She watched Severus carefully, hoping that she had convinced him that this was her purpose and there was no ulterior motive. He looked at her carefully, almost warily, before sneering slightly at her.

"And here I was thinking you had changed Miss Granger. Sit down then girl and lets get this over with" Severus ordered sharply. Hermione tried not to smile at him, this was something she was familiar with and it was to her advantage. If Severus was comfortable enough to slip into teacher mode then she would have him right where she needed him and she would catch him unaware. Hopefully then, his mask would slip and she would see the truth, even if he attempted to lie to her. If he did, she would not blame him, she would do much the same if she was unaware that the one she loved, loved her back. Hermione complied and sat down, feeling the parchment of the letter scratch her skin as she moved. She did not react, merely let her face fall as she would have done back when she was a student.

"Before we start this quiz, could I speak to you about something? It's important about the apprenticeship and I've been meaning to mention it since I signed the contract" Hermione lied, trying to keep a business like feel to her words. Severus had stiffened slightly then relaxed when she mentioned it was about the apprenticeship. Suddenly a thought struck Hermione and she tried not to laugh at the irony of it _Your being rather Slytherin_ after all, she was the 'Gryffindor Princess' Severus was watching her intently, obviously waiting for her to continue and speak with him about what she wanted to. Hermione would have to tread very carefully here and she took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"It's nothing too big, I just think it's important that we discuss this before we get into full swing with the apprenticeship else I'll never tell you" Hermione smiled shyly and watched Severus as carefully as she could without appearing too obvious about it. Severus appeared to be getting rather annoyed with what obviously appeared to him to be stalling.

"Spit it out woman" He growled, evidencing Hermione's assumption that he was getting annoyed. She turned from him for a moment and reached into her bra to pull out the letter. It was warm from prolonged contact with her skin and she held it tight in her hand as she turned to face Severus again. His eyes were wide and he looked slightly confused. Then his gaze flickered to the letter and immediately he appeared rather panicked. Hermione could see his body tense and he looked ready to run from her at any moment.

"Severus I need to know if you wrote me this letter yesterday? Severus I need to know if you love me" Hermione's voice took on a pleading quality and she reached out for his hand. He pulled back and leapt to his feet, backing away from her like an animal cornered by a predator.

"I wrote no such thing!" Severus snarled angrily and Hermione was not strong enough in her faith that he had wrote the letter to her to think that he was not being truthful. She lowered her head, looking down at the letter clutched tightly in her hand, watching as a few tears fell onto the letter. She tried not to cry, not in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She had felt hope, she had believed that he had loved her, and now she felt that her heart was about to break. It was such a pain in her chest and her sobs were choking her. He could hardly breath and fell forwards, from the sofa, and hit the floor, curling up in a small ball to try and hold herself together as she fell apart. She expected harsh, cruel words or to hear the _whoosh _of Severus leaving through the floo. What she did not expect was for arms to encircle her and coax her out of her ball like shape. She lifted her head to see Severus' face inches from hers. He was looking at her with that intensity that she had only seen once before. There was no anger on his face, no hatred, contempt or disgust like she imagined there would have been. Instead, just that intensity she could not assign an emotion too. She tried to calm herself and regulate her breathing so she wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. She was feeling woozy as it was. Then all of a sudden Severus' hand was on Hermione's cheek and was tenderly wiping her tears away. Hermione held her breath, waiting anxiously for what would happen next

"Hermione" Severus' voice was so low and quiet it could have been a whisper. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that before. The way his lips uttered her name, it was with a reverence she had never heard before. She had stopped crying by now and all her tears were gone from her face. Yet still Severus' fingers stroked along her cheek. Hermione took a deep, shaky breath and her eyes locked with his mesmerizing black orbs which she had always known to be cold, but were now burning with an intense fire, not of anger, but of what looked to be passion.

"Severus. I-I'm sorry. I thought you had. I let myself believe you loved me. Like I love you" Hermione whispered, fearful of his reaction to her confession of love to him. He had already told her that he had not wrote the letter. He had not told her he felt anything towards her and she had admitted to loving him. She was surprised when a ghost of a smile crossed Severus' face and he chuckled. The sound was wonderful and it nearly brought a smile to her lips.

"Hermione. I do. I do love you. You told me you were in love with another man" A shadowed crossed his face at the last and Hermione could see the potential for anger to overtake him. She lifted her hand and placed it against his pale cheek. His skin was so soft, like velvet, not at all what she had imagined. She was very conscious that he still had his hand on her cheek.

"It was you. I didn't know until this morning, that it was you who had written such wonderful, beautiful things to me. If I had known, this would never have happened" Hermione's voice wobbled slightly and Severus could sense that more tears were fast on their way. He swept her hand off his cheek and took it firmly in his own, pulling it upwards slightly so he could plant his lips softly against her skin. Hermione stiffened slightly before relaxing and leaning forwards slightly. Severus removed his mouth from her hand and locked eyes with her again, waiting to see how she would react.

"I-I-I don't know what to say" Hermione stuttered, being totally and completely honest. What happened next surprised and shocked her. She had never expected it to happen and never would have.

"Say you will be mine" Severus murmured quietly, smiling softly at her. Hermione was taken aback by his smile but mostly by his words. It was something she had never thought would pass but had desperately dreamed would. She waited for a moment, unsure what to say. She tried to speak but found that no words would come. Hermione swallowed then took a deep breath again, trying to see if the words she desperately wanted to come would.

"I was yours since the first time you came here" Hermione managed to rasp out, unsure why she was struggling so much to speak. She was preoccupied with trying to fathom this out, so preoccupied that she barely noticed Severus leaning closer to her until his lips were pressed gently against hers. She was stunned and so didn't react for a few seconds. When she felt Severus starting to pull away though, she grabbed hold of his robes and pulled him closer to her, crushing her lips against his eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and broke off the kiss, much to Hermione's dismay.

"We will wait sweet one. Be patient" Hermione shivered slightly as he called her 'sweet one' but that was not enough to wipe the annoyance off her features. Severus chuckled again and this only increased Hermione's irritated expression.

"I want to show you, that I mean what I say. I want to show you that I love you" Hermione's irritation fled immediately and she felt herself melting at his words. She had dated many men but she had only loved one, loved one more than she could ever have thought was possible. She loved Severus more though and it was not just because of his dark beauty, his keen intelligence and every aspect of his personality. It was because of his heart. Not even Ronald Weasley had ever been so kind and considerate.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered, allowing Severus to draw her closer to him until he was cradling her in his lap. With a sigh he ran his fingers through her thick, soft hair, marvelling at the brilliant texture. Hermione felt safe and comforted in his arms, something she had not felt in such a long time. Here she felt wanted and needed by the one man in this world who mattered the most to her. She never wanted him to let go, she never wanted him to leave. Silently, Hermione placed her hands on Severus's arms and squeezed them, hoping that he would understand that she didn't want him to leave. Severus paused and let go of her hair

"Hermione? Did you sleep any last night?" Severus questioned, looking deep into her eyes so that he would be able to detect in an instant if she was lying. Hermione sighed and shook her head, murmuring a small 'no'. Severus sighed and let go of her, pushing her off of his lap so she was sitting on the floor. Hermione wondered what was happening as he stood up and held his hand out to pull her to her feet. Hermione took hold if his hand, desperate for contact between them. In one, quick, smooth motion Severus swept Hermione from her feet and into his arms. Bridal style he carried her out of the living room and up the stairs. She knew where he was taking her and just relaxed in his arms; content enough to know that he cared and that he was still holding her tightly. It was a lovely feeling. His strong-arms holding onto her as though she were the only thing that he needed in his life. She suddenly found herself tipped rather unceremoniously onto her bed and made a small growl of irritation. She folded her arms across her chest and glared angrily at Severus whose lips twitched as he tried not to smile. This only increased Hermione's irritation and she was ready to take him to task for it but was interrupted by him lunging for her. The next thing she knew she was on her back and was at the mercy of Severus who was tickling her into insane giggles.


	11. Nightmares

**Authors note: Well here goes guys. Next chapter of our lovely story, think I've finally got a proper plot sorted now. As Celia said 'humans'- Bee x**

**_Severus_**

After tickling her mercilessly Severus had ordered Hermione to bed, threatening to make her get in if she didn't. At first she refused with a small smile, obviously thinking he was teasing. She very quickly realized that was not the case and had hopped into her bed, clothes and all, and cuddled up under the sheets. He had kissed her on the forehead, in a respectful gentlemanly manner that still spoke of his caring for her, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. It had taken less than half an hour for him to slip back into her bedroom. He had settled in the chair beside her bed, leaning back and watching her face as she slept. Her brown hair which had once been ridiculously bushy and frizzy had, over the years, settled into messy curls. They framed her face beautifully, even now, as they spilled onto the pillow. Her skin was not too pale as she slept but it was pale enough to create an image of beauty to rival Snow White's. She was amazing and he struggled to find words to describe her other than the typical beautiful, stunning. She was like an angel, a small smile on her face, almost as though she knew he was watching her sleep and was trying not to give the game away. Severus realised as he watched her that she looked vulnerable, but also young and yet not young. There appeared to be no troubles weighing on her mind and Severus was jealous. It was very rare that he actually slept without any interrupting nightmare, and when it did happen he was shocked and horrified almost. He wasn't used to it and never knew how to react.

As he watched Hermione the smile on her face began to slip and fade from her lips. He sat up, poker straight in his chair, and leaned forward, watching her intently. He recognized that now troubled expression. She murmured something insensible to Severus' sharp hearing and began to twitch erratically. At one point she gasped loudly and curled up into a ball. Severus extended his hand and placed it on her hip, rubbing in what he hoped was soothing circles. He wanted to draw her to him and try to somehow comfort her but for some reason he thought that that would be overstepping boundary's. They had just started up in what he hoped was a relationship destined for great love and he didn't want to ruin anything or frighten Hermione in any way at all. She started thrashing in the bed, uncurling from her fetal position, and tangling her legs in the sheets. She began to whimper in fright and Severus could help himself no longer. He stood from his chair, dropping to his knees by her bedside and drawing her closely to him, whispering comforting words and noises in her ear. Hermione let loose a scream of sheer terror and her eyes flew open.

"Hermione, it's ok, your ok. Your in your bed at home and I'm here. Severus is here for you" Severus knew how highly disorientating it was to awaken from a nightmare and tried to help Hermione in the best way he could. She settled down immediately and cuddled into him, her body shaking. He would have to find out what the nightmare was and somehow he would help her. He did not want her ending up like him, living a life that essentially was a never ending nightmare

_**Hermione **_

_There was darkness everywhere, surrounding and choking. Anything could be in the dark and Hermione knew that something, or more actually someone, was lurking, waiting for her. This was War, she was in a War and she was totally on her own except for the enemy whose eyes she could feel upon her. They raked over her body and she barely managed to repress a shudder. She curled her fingers tightly round her wand, withdrawing it from her pocket and wordlessly murmuring 'lumos' in her mind. A small pinprick of light appeared on the end of her wand, desperately trying to permeate the darkness. It was so thick, almost like a fog and from within it came a bone chilling laugh. She had heard that laugh before and it cast tremors of fear down her spine. _

_"Now now, what do I have here?" His voice issued from the darkness as he casually strolled into her field of vision. Hermione whirled round, eyeing him warily like a frightened animal caught by a predator with glistening white teeth. In a way she really was, frightened and caught with no means of effective escape by one of the worst predators she had ever come across with supremely glistening white teeth. _

_"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying to put venom into her voice and hide the fear she was feeling coursing through her veins. By the smirk that spread across his face she guessed that she had failed. He advanced towards her, twirling his wand casually in his fingertips._

_"I want you" The way that he said it made her shudder again, it was just filled with horrible suggestion. Hermione had heard about the revels and the fate of poor muggle and muggle born women who were caught. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as she thought of how she might very well end up there. She'd rather die, and that seemed like a possibility too._

_"You can't have me Malfoy" Hermione twirled her wand in a complicated movement, her lips ready to form the words of a curse she had read of in a book. Before she could utter the words though Lucius had sent the full body bind at her. She couldn't move out of the way fast enough and felt her body freezing and falling to the ground. Her eyes were wide in fear as she watched him crossing over to her, crouching down on the grass beside her. He ran a finger along her cheek and Hermione internally shivered in revulsion, trying desperately to flinch away from him. _

_"Oh but I can. And I will" The last words were spoken with undisguised malice and there was a dangerous, malevolent gleam in his cold, hard blue eyes. Hermione couldn't see any way out of this and she could only watch, her mind whirling furiously with thoughts as he ran his hand along her side before striking her full across the face. _

Hermione screamed in terror and her eyes flew open, desperately looking round the room, trying to identify where she was. That was when she heard the smooth, calming tones of Severus Snape.

"Hermione, it's ok, your ok. Your in your bed at home and I'm here. Severus is here for you" After hearing these words Hermione immediately settled, realizing that it was a dream, it had been a dream. Except, it hadn't. It had been a memory. She wouldn't think of that, not now. Not when Severus was here, holding onto her tightly but not too tightly. Everything about his embrace screamed comfort and she cuddled into him, desperatly trying to anchor herself to the real world and to him. He was her representation of what was good in this world. He was love, at least to her and she could not lose that, she could not lose him. Thankfully this time he was here for her during her terror, but next time she didn't know if she would be so lucky


	12. Breakfast

**Authors note: There's times I hate technology, this is one of those moments. I've just wrote a large chunk of chapter and what happens when I try to follow the stupid think for get 'single line breaks'? I accidentally hit the backspace button and this stupid thing goes back a page and I lose everything I've written. This is where the potential to be the next Dark Lord comes about. Anyway, things are going to get darker from here on in but hey, thats how it always seems to go doesn't it? Enjoy and please remember, reviews hugely appreciated- Bee x**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched herself out, yawning wildly as she did so. She found that she was wrapped snugly in her sheets and couldn't help but smile at this. She never wrapped herself up in her sheets, so it was obvious that Severus had done it. Severus. Hermione was more than thankful that he had been here during the night, watching over her like some dark angel, to help her when she had managed to rouse herself from her nightmare. The only problem was that the nightmare, it wasn't actually a nightmare. It was a memory. A nightmarish memory, but a memory nonetheless. Of course Severus would never know this, she would not tell him about the nightmare and she most certainly would not tell him the truth of it all. It wasn't because she didn't trust him. On the contrary, she trusted him with her life. Then again, she nearly always had. No, she did trust him, she just didn't want to have to burden him with it. She also didn't know how he would react. Would he be angry at her at being so stupid as to go off on her own and end up trapped? Would he be angry at Lucius and possibly end up doing something that would get him into a lot of trouble? Or would he be indifferent to it? Hermione didn't know and she didn't particularly want to risk finding out in case it hurt her. She couldn't be hurt. Not again.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to dispel the last remnants of sleep that clung to her. She looked to the side of her, blinking at the empty chair at her bedside that had held Severus earlier on. She was foolish to expect him to still be there waiting for her to wake up. It had been enough that he had been there for her during the night, trying to help her shake off the nightmare. She never could shake it off though, and the fact that she had experienced it in her sleeping state showed that to be truth more than anything else could have done. It was very early on in her relationship with Severus, she shouldn't be surprised to find him absent. After all, this was her house, her place and he didn't live here with her. He had his own home to go to. Still, it would have been nice for him to have been there. Then again, he might have questioned, more like interrogated, her mercilessly about the nightmare and Hermione didn't want that, she could barely face the memory of it.

Hermione did have to wonder though what had spurred the memory on to make it's appearance. After all, there was always a trigger for these sorts of things and unfortunately it could have been practically anything. It could even have been her and Severus' confessions to each other although Hermione couldn't see how that would trigger something as horrendous as that. Hermione felt a shudder ripple through her body at the thought of it. Secretly, she had always thought that Lucius Malfoy was the greatest danger out of them all, and the most callous and evil. Voldemort was evil and rather psychotic, but at least he was merciful in the face that he would kill you. Either it would be quickly, or it would come after much torture. It would come though, inevitably. Lucius Malfoy would not kill if you were in his clutches, he didn't like letting go. Even Bellatrix Lestrange was better in Hermione's opinion. She probably shouldn't admit this to anyone, considering what had happened with Neville Longbottoms parents, but she would take Bellatrix torturing her into insanity any and every day over being in Lucius Malfoy's hands again. He was an evil, evil man and unfortunately he had not died in the Final Battle like so many others had. The thought filled her with rage. How could such a man be allowed to live where others who had been nothing but good and kind had died? What justice was it that Remus and Tonks died living their newborn son an orphan whilst Lucius Malfoy was allowed to live? He was a cruel, hateful man and Hermione didn't think he had a heart. She wouldn't be at all surprised, no matter how impossible it would be, if she discovered that his blood was pumped round his body by the sheer force of his hatred for muggle borns like herself, half bloods, so called 'blood traitors' like the Weasleys and practically anything else that didn't conform to his ideals. It was the greatest irony that the master Lucius Malfoy had hero worshipped was a half blood, part of a group he hated. Of course, Voldemort's meglomaniac tendencies and plots for world domination and genocide were obviously redeeming features in Lucius Malfoy's books and enough to redeem him of his heritage. That, and he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

She would dwell no more on Lucius Malfoy though. He was locked up securely in Azkaban prison and there was no way he could come after her again, which she was assured would happen if he was released. He never would be though. Hermione was confident of that. She shook her head, trying to cleanse her thoughts of him. At that moment her stomach chose to make it's hunger known by growling bitterly at her, threatening some attempt at cannibalism if she didn't hurry up and eat something. Hermione flung the sheets off of her body, shivering slightly at the colder air. She took her wand from her bedside table and summoned her red dressing gown. She threw it over her and hesitated for a moment or two before decididng against tying the cord round her waist. She did rather like how the thin satin dressing gown fanned out slightly behind her. Hermione imagined the expression on Severus' face if he found out about that and it prompted a small amount of giggles to bubble from within her. With that thought in mind Hermione left the bedroom and made her way down the stairs, heading into the kitchen where she found an unexpected surprise waiting for her

She was met by the sight of a vase of white and black roses standing proudly on her kitchen counter top. Beside the roses was a plate with pieces of sliced fruit on it, and a glass of pumpkin juice next to the plate. A small square of parchment was in front of the vase and Hermione immediately reached for it, opening it and reading the words eagerly.

_I hope you like the flowers. If I recall correctly you told me at the gathering that you liked sliced fruit in the morning for breakfast. I have some business to attend to. I should be back by noon_

_Severus_

Hermione smiled happily, glancing over at the clock on the wall. It read half past ten, which gave her more than enough time to herself. She reached her hand out and took a small segment of apple, popping it into her mouth and biting down, enjoying the piece. She hadn't had an apple in a few months and was perfectly fine with changing that. She took another piece of fruit, this time a piece of pineapple and popped that into her mouth also. Whilst she was steadily working her way through the fruit on the plate with her other hand Hermione ran her fingers across the soft, velvety petals of the roses, relishing the feeling. Part of Hermione thought that perhaps the roses were a representation of their relationship. She was sure that Severus would paint himself as the black roses and her as being the white. Hardly anything or anyone was as clear cut as that; black or white, the soul always guaranteed for a grey area. If there was no soul though, that made everything much easier. Hermione knew that Severus had a soul, so he could never be as black as he might like to think of himself. He loved her, and if a person was to love they had to have a soul.

Hermione shook her head, trying to pull herself away from possible philosophical territory as she could very easily see herself heading in that direction. She took her wand from her dressing gown pocket and waved it, conjuring a stool for herself to sit on whilst she enjoyed her breakfast by the roses. She sat down on the stool and placed her wand in front of the roses and reached for the glass of pumpkin juice, taking a quick sip before diving right back into her fruit. All the while Hermione could think only of how lovely the gift was, how much she loved Severus, where he could possibly be and what he could possibly be doing. She was sure she would find out when he came back at noon


	13. Severus' Business

**Authors Note: We finally get to find out where Severus was when Hermione was having her lovely breakfast surprise. I don't know about you but I wish I had a man so considerate as Severus. Unfortunatly, I dont but more importantly, I don't even have Severus as my character, J K Rowling, genius that she is, came up with him *sigh* I can dream though, we can all dream. The drama begins to slowly unfold, enjoy =D Reviews again, always welcome, as are your suggestions about the plot**

_**Severus**_

Severus had woken a few hours later than he normally did. His body ached from having fallen asleep at a slumped angle in the chair. It had been highly uncomfortable so Severus was highly surprised that he had actually managed to catch any sleep at all. He was unconcerned with the number of hours; merely thankful in part that he had gotten any sleep. Watching over Hermione was a difficult task and his limbs felt decidedly stiff as he rose and carefully brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face. He managed to suppress a chuckle, feeling his lips curl into a smile instead as he looked at her hair. It was like a crows nest. It wasn't tidy enough to be a haystack. He bent down and, gently and softly, kissed her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep and Severus pulled away, watching her adoringly for a few moments before turning and walking out of the room. His legs were rather stiff and seemed to refuse to fully co-operate with his demands to lift properly. As such, his exit was more of a shuffle that one would find in an old man suffering heavily from arthritis than the powerful stride he normally employed. He hoped by the time he left her home that his body would not be battling with him, rather fully supporting his demands.

He carefully made his way down the stairs, holding onto the banister; decidedly glad that Hermione was not awake to see him in a state similar to a clockwork toy taking it's first clunky steps. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he immediately headed towards the kitchen, fully intent on conjuring himself a cup of good strong tea. It was a very British thing to yearn for cups of tea as soon as one woke up, coffee being the American's preferred version of a morning drink. Of course, anyone with any form of intelligence was perfectly aware that the caffine, which supposedly gave the energy boost needed in the morning, was actually higher in tea than coffee. Severus took his wand from his robe pocket and twisted it in the air, wordlessly conjuring a cup filled with hot, steaming tea. He then conjured a high stool, which would reach the countertop in Hermione's kitchen before settling down in it. He took a quick, careful sip of the tea, thereby avoiding being scalded before placing the cup down on the countertop.

Severus was worried about Hermione. She had looked so peaceful when he had awoken but he could not forget how she had reacted to her nightmare. Very few nightmares could ever force a scream as blood curdling as hers had been. He had not heard screams like that in a long time and he had hoped never to hear them again, least of all from Hermione. Part of him knew that it would probably be best for him to just leave her be and let the matter rest. At the same time though he knew that he couldn't. He was meant to protect Hermione, and if he could not protect her from her nightmares, what kind of a man was he? It was his duty. She would most likely be unwilling to talk about it but Severus had to know. His instincts had cried out to him once he had put Hermione to rest again that the nightmare was not a normal nightmare. He suspected it might have been something to do with the war, but then again it might not have been. There was only one way to find out, and that was asking Hermione about it.

Sighing heavily, Severus took another sip of his tea, thinking about the best way to approach the situation. Then inspiration hit him. A gift, a small, thoughtful gift It would show Hermione that he cared, let her know that he loved her and wanted her to be happy. That way, hopefully, she would not react so badly to him questioning her later on about her nightmare and realise that it was motivated through worry and his love for her. It seemed like the perfect idea and, setting his tea cup down, Severus took his wand back out and transfigured the tea into a vase filled with red roses. With a critical eye, Severus examined the rose petals and then the entire ensemble of red roses in a vase. It didn't seem quite right to him, and not just because it was overly clichéd. He wanted these flowers to be a representation of how much he loved Hermione. He had the right flower, for roses were always given to lovers. However, he wanted it to be a bit more specific to them, a bit more personal. Severus was angry enough for red to apply to him, even though he suited black much better. Hermione's nature didn't suit red. She was like a princess, pure of heart with a clean, untainted soul. With a small smile Severus realised what would do perfectly and with a wave of his wand changed the colour of the roses. Half of the roses turned darker and darker until they became completely black. The other roses turned lighter and lighter until they became a creamy white. It was perfect.

Severus could not stop there though. The roses were a good idea and they showed what he thought about them together, however they did not show how thoughtful and considerate he was of her. He turned and glanced at the clock on the wall, cursing under his breath as he realized he had very little time left before his appointment with the editor of the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood- Longbottom. After what had happened in the war, the Daily Prophet was consigned to the shadows whilst the Quibbler took over as being the publication the Wizarding World of Britain followed eagerly and took to be the truth. Unlike the Prophet before, the Quibbler actually told the truth. It still had the sections of strange quirkiness that had once dominated it, but for the most part it was factual, hard-hitting news. Mrs Lovegood- Longbottom had contacted Severus before he had received Hermione's reply to his 'love letter' as she would most likely dub it, asking if he would come to her offices at ten o'clock sharp. It was mere minutes to ten o'clock and Severus cursed again, wracking his brains for what else he could leave for Hermione. The first thing on her mind would probably be breakfast. Inspiration once again struck Severus and immediately he set to work, conjuring the necessary equipment and summoning the fruit bowl he had spotted in Hermione's living room. The fruit bowl zoomed through into the kitchen and rested before him. He pointed his wand at the bowl, transfiguring it into a large plate before turning his wand to the fruit. Each fruit split apart into small slices and fell onto the plate. When that was finished Severus summoned a glass from one of the cupboards, catching it in his hand and filling it with pumpkin juice. He placed a chilling charm over the fruit and juice, feeling satisfied with himself. He pocketed his wand and in it's place drew out a small square of parchment and a self inking quill. He quickly scrawled a note to Hermione, explaining the gifts, and placed it before the vase.

Replacing the quill in his pocket Severus quickly left the house, shutting and warding the door behind him. He quickly hurried down the garden path until he was far away enough from the house to no longer be under the restriction of the perimeter anti-apparation charm. Then he quickly turned on his heel, focusing on the image of the Quibbler's Headquarters, disapperating with a loud crack

As it turned out Severus was on time when he apparated into the Quibbler's offices, in front of the editors secretary. The poor girl jumped in fright before asking Severus who he was and whether he had an appointment. After providing the necessary details and having them verified by the secretary Severus was waved towards Mrs Lovegood- Longbottom's office. He headed towards the door, pushing it open, announcing his presence before shutting the door behind him. Luna Lovegood- Longbottom looked up from the parchment she had been busily scrawling on, offering Severus a small smile before gesturing for him to sit down. Severus complied and sat in the chair before Luna's desk.

"Why did you want to see me Mrs Lovegood- Longbottom?" Severus questioned, his tone polite. Severus generally wasn't a man who gave manners to everyone. Only those who earned his respect received them and Luna Lovegood- Longbottom was one of those people. After the war and seeing how she had fought in it he had reached a newfound respect for the unusual yet undoubtedly talented witch. It was the only reason that Severus had agreed to come to her offices and meet with her.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps agree to doing a favour for me? This is very important and I believe that you are the most capable to do it. Hermione Granger told me that she was due to start a potions apprenticeship with you. As such, she will be in your care. I would like you to watch her and make sure that she is ok. I, unfortunately, am too busy with the Quibbler and other things to do so" Luna explained, her voice still with that dream-like quality. It had lessened slightly from when he had taught the girl in school but it was still present. Severus took note of Luna's implication that her and Hermione were friends before answering her request.

"What has caused you to ask this of me?" Severus questioned, determined to know the facts before agreeing to anything even though he was already going to be watching Hermione carefully from now on. They had only started in their relationship and he was not yet ready to tell the rest of the world about them. As such, he was only her mentor now.

"Lucius Malfoy is going to be released from Azkaban tomorrow. Hermione will need all the help she can get. Her friends, myself included, will provide her with whatever support they can give. We cannot be there for her all the time though" Severus once again took note of the hardness that entered Luna's voice, chasing away that familiar dream-like quality, as she mentioned Lucius' release. It was perfectly understandable as Lucius was a convicted death eater. Only the memories of Albus Dumbledore and the use of veritaserum had cleared Severus' name and spared him from imprisonment in Azkaban. Severus had always known that Lucius was going to be released. Despite everything, he would not be left to rot in Azkaban. Sometimes the Ministry and the Wizengamot was too forgiving for their own good. Lucius Malfoy should never be allowed freedom and yet here it was happening. Severus barely managed to repress a shudder at the thought of what effect Azkaban would have had on his old friend's state of mind.

"Very well Mrs Lovegood- Longbottom. I will do as you ask of me. Is that all?" Severus looked at her, an eyebrow raised, waiting for a reply. She shook her head and bade him goodbye before returning to the parchment before her. Severus rose from his chair and swept from her office. The news weighed heavily on his mind and a sense of foreboding crashed over Severus as he left the Quibbler's Offices whilst he thought of Hermione and what her reaction may be to the news of Lucius Malfoy's release. From what he had gathered from Luna Lovegood- Longbottom, Hermione was going to be greatly troubled by this news. Severus could only wonder why and if perhaps Hermione's nightmare was somehow linked with Luna's warning. For a warning it was, a clear warning. _Hermione's going to be in danger _


	14. Sinister Plot

**Authors note: Hey everyone, this chapters a lot shorter than the others. There's a reason for this though. This section I feel needs to stand in a chapter on it's own, don't think the effects the same otherwise. Hope you like. Reviews once again welcome, as always. Enjoy- Bee x**

Lucius Malfoy had always been a proud man, even the day he entered Azkaban, prepared for the long and arduous imprisonment he would face. Now, as he left the wizarding prison without a backwards glance, he was still reeking of that pride. His robes had been returned to him, cleaner than they had been when he had arrived at the prison. Much to Lucius' satisfaction his snakehead cane had also been returned to him. So as he strode at an almost casual pace away from the tall imposing building where many souls had lost themselves, he was the image of aristocracy. Lucius was not due to leave until the next day but the Warden of Azkaban had thought it a good idea to release him the day before so as to avoid the press. They would descend upon his prison and Lucius like a pile of bricks and neither wanted that to happen. As the Warden saw it, one less evening in prison wouldn't do any harm.

It took a few minutes before Lucius reached the apparation point on the islands cliff face. When he arrived Lucius stood and looked out over the storm tossed waters at the horizon. Freedom. He had his freedom now. He could taste it in the salty sea air and it tasted like an appetising starter. It left him hungry for more. He may have had his freedom yes but there was much else in the world that the dark wizard wanted. Chief among them was the desire for revenge but he would be content enough to wait for that. No, what Lucius Malfoy desperately wanted was what had been taken from him. Now that he was no longer a prisoner of Azkaban, the Malfoy lands and assets had been returned and with Draco's release a few days before him everything would be close to as it was before. Lucius didn't care about that as much as he would have years before. Azkaban changed certain things about a man, as did a buxom young woman.

Hermione Granger, the mudblood 'princess' of Gryffindor had been taken from him and he wanted her back. She was his, he had claimed her and branded her as his. He could never forget it and neither could she. The Ministry would not agree to his demand for her to be returned to him, viewing her as more of a human being than a possession. To Lucius, she was a possession. She was his possession. He would have her back and have her back soon. Nothing would stand in his way; he would not allow it. If he was caught he would be punished and they would attempt to wrench her from his grasp. _Fools_ In the event that this happened, Lucius had a contingency plan. He would not go back to Azkaban and lose his freedom again. He had little left in this world that he had a proper care for, it would all go to Draco who had finally proven himself to be a proper young man fit to carry on the Malfoy line. Hermione Granger on the other hand, the war heroine. She had everything to lose. He would take everything from her, before taking her, and if anyone tried to stop him? Well. The answer was obvious and brilliant to him.

"She will join me in death" He whispered to the wind, almost as though he were telling some great secret. Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was dangerous. Everyone also knew that a man with nothing to lose was dangerous. And everyone knew that a man slowly being consumed by madness was dangerous. Lucius Malfoy was a man with nothing to lose and the slow process of madness creeping upon him had begun years before. He titled his head to the sky, watching with a cruel smile as the sun desperately tried to win a battle against the clouds drowning it's light. He continued to watch for a moment before turning on his heel and disapparating to Malfoy Manor, the wards allowing him to pass through with no complaint. The cliff face was empty on the island where Azkaban stood, silent as it felt great evil leaving and moving on, shocked witness to a sinister plot and unable to do anything to stop it.


	15. Tears and Laughter

**Authors note: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated anything in a bit, I was away on holiday. Living it up in Blackpool oh yeah, thrilling stuff likes. Anyway, I'm back and should be updating at least twice a week, and not just this story if I can actually think of anything else for the others and find chapter 2 of Matchmaking, I lost it somewhere and really dont want to have to re write it :( This isn't matchmaking though, this is the poetry of love. So read, hope you enjoy and if you want to say anything about it, reviews are welcome and I'll try to give everyone a reply- Bee x**

_** Hermione**_

Hermione had decided that, seeing as she had more than enough time, she would take a relaxing soak in the bath. Hermione wasn't really a bath person; more a shower person but she did enjoy baths on occasion. They really were very therapeutic and relaxing, not to mention good for wiping away bad thoughts or memories. The water was just right, not hot enough to be uncomfortable and burn her skin, but not cold enough to make her squeal as she sank into the bubbles. There were plenty of bubbles, a lot more than there really should have been. Hermione could hardly see any of her body because of the abundance of rose smelling bubbles masking and covering. Here, in the bathtub with only the water and soapy bubbles for company, there was peace. The world could pass by with everyone in it and Hermione wouldn't particularly have a care, so long as she could enjoy this very rare treat.

Hermione lifted her arms from the water and watched as the bubbles clung to her skin along with a few small droplets of water She sighed and leant her head back till she was touching the side of the bath, a towel folded up and placed so as to cushion her head and neck against the tiles. Freedom from all thought if she wished for it could be found in this bath. Hermione could never allow her mind to become blank and devoid of all or any thought. Even if it was recalling arithmetic equations or wondering about what she could do for the rest of the day, Hermione always thought. Now, as she reclined and tried to loosen her muscles, she thought of Severus Snape. She knew enough not to ask him when he returned where he had been, he would tell her in his own time if he wanted her to know. And if not, well, everyone deserved some privacy. Still, she could speculate. It couldn't be the apothecary because he'd have told her, or left it till later or probably taken her with him. After all, everyone knew that she was doing a potions apprenticeship under him. Which then led Hermione to wonder why they hadn't started yet. She furrowed her brow and frowned as she sat up and reached for her sponge. Carefully, she soaked it in the water then slowly ran it along the full length of her arms and then her legs. She was just washing her right leg with the sponge when she heard a voice, calling out her name, Severus' voice

"BATHROOM!" She yelled as loudly as she possibly could, wincing as the sound reverberated back to her, echoing in the bathroom. She continued washing with her sponge

"Hermione, could we talk when you're finished please?" The smooth, silky voice came through the door and Hermione shuddered. He had a beautiful voice, but the words were ominous. She had heard them many times before from various men about to make their escape from her. Perhaps Severus was doing the same. As soon as the thought entered her mind though Hermione shook her head and snorted. Severus Snape wouldn't do it that way, and certainly not after them only being together for a few days. He was a rather direct person, very blunt and sometimes brutal with the truth. He'd have told her already if he was going to run.

"I'll be out in a minute if you could go downstairs" Hermione replied politely, throwing her sponge away and lifting herself out from the water. She looked down at the bubbles coating her skin like a shell suit and couldn't help but laugh. She was totally covered. She could probably talk to Severus as she was now without being indecent. Silently, she noted to be a bit more careful with the bath soap next time. She vanished the water and wrapped her fuzzy white towel around her before opening the door. Severus was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her. Hermione had the good grace to blush slightly then shake her head and scurry away down the hall to her bedroom. Very quickly she tied her hair up and pulled on a pair of her 'knock around the house' trouser bottoms and zipping up a grey hoodie. For some reason it felt like the temperature in her house had plummeted in a very short space of time. When she looked reasonably presentable she quickly hurried down the stairs and peeked into the living room to see if Severus was there, suspecting he would be at the bookshelves. He was not so Hermione headed into the kitchen where she found him with the roses. He had hold of the white one and he was examining it almost with curiosity.

"Hey. Sorry, I thought you weren't going to be back till noon" Hermione said, sounding rather sheepish to her ears. Severus turned to her, carefully placing the rose back in the vase before locking eyes with her. The expression in his dark eyes were almost apologetic and part of Hermione, the rational part, wondered why, whilst the irrational part of her squealed in fear.

"Don't be sorry, I thought I was going to be longer" Severus said quietly, still watching her. Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other and waited for him to say anything else. Just when she thought he wasn't, he spoke.

"I had a meeting with Mrs Lovegood Longbottom of the Quibbler, a friend of yours I believe" He started smoothly. Even though it wasn't a question, Hermione still nodded her agreement that her and Luna were friends. They weren't close friends but they were close enough. Whenever Hermione had a problem she could always go to Luna who would never judge or condemn, merely listen, give some sound advice or say something which would help Hermione find the answer to her problem herself. She had to wonder why Severus would be talking with Luna

"As editor of the Quibbler she knows all the news before it is publicised. On this occasion she called for me to tell me something that will be happening tomorrow. She felt it was something that you should know before. Naturally, knowing very little about your connection to this all I had to wonder" Severus explained, appearing to choose each word carefully. Bitterness began to creep into his voice near the end though and Hermione felt her fear grow larger.

"Had to wonder what?" Hermione questioned fearfully, her voice quiet and soft. She had a horrible feeling in her gut, her instincts screaming at her that this wasn't good news she was going to have to hear. Somehow, Hermione felt that she was going to need all of her strength for what was about to be said

"I had to wonder why Miss Lovegood Longbottom feels that you need to be informed a day earlier than the rest of the world, of Lucius Malfoy's release from Azkaban prison tomorrow" Hermione felt her back become ramrod straight and her breath caught in her throat as her brain began to process what Severus had just said. Lucius Malfoy. He was Azkaban, and there was no way he could get out. She was so convinced of it, he would stay there for the rest of his days, caged like the animal he was. So long as he was there, Hermione was safe. Hermione could live. Release. He was to be released. That safety, it was gone. He would come after, Hermione knew it as surely as she knew her own name. At the very thought, she felt her body beginning to tremble. She looked away from Severus and down at her hands. She held them out in front of her and watched as they spasmed uncontrollably.

"Release. He can't. It can't." Hermione managed to choke out, feeling tears pricking her eyes and hysteria beginning to bubble it's way up to the surface. As she thought on it, staring at her hands shaking, it was obvious. Of course he would be released, the Wizarding World was too lenient sometimes. Voldemort was the big bad, he deserved the ultimate punishment, and Lucius Malfoy had only been punished for very minor crimes. They didn't know the full extent of his evil. They couldn't. This was something Hermione should have expected. She hadn't though. It was laughable. So that was what Hermione did as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She laughed. It started off as a small titter, which became a breathy giggle. Seconds later she was laughing hysterically and crying as she fell to the floor, her knees hitting the tiles. Hermione vaguely registered Severus holding her tightly to him and murmuring something in that lovely voice whilst she continued to laugh and cry.

"He's going to come for me you know. He thinks I'm his" Hermione managed to speak, her voice high, before she continued laughing, even louder and more hysterical than before. She shouldn't laugh; she knew she shouldn't. She was in danger. Laugh she did though, she was terrified. Laughter was the best medicine. If Hermione laughed then perhaps, just perhaps, it might not be so bad, she might be able to handle what was to come. At the thought of it, Hermione's blood felt like it were freezing in her veins, yet still she laughed. She laughed and cried until she could laugh and cry no more, then fell back against Severus, her eyes fluttering shut as she slipped away into darkness

_**Severus**_

Severus wouldn't forget how Hermione had looked when he had told her of Lucius Malfoy's release. All colour in her face had drained away and she looked deathly white. Her brown eyes became as wide as saucers, huge and filled with fear that he had not seen in many years. She had looked as though she was struggling with breathing and Severus could do nothing but watch. Her entire body had begun to tremble violently, her hands shaking uncontrollably and aggressively as she held them out before her. She had spoken, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Severus expected crying to follow very quickly after and he was not disappointed in that respect. However, she had then started laughing. Laughter was a wonderful thing, and it was very infectious. Not this time though, this was a different type of laughter. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he barely managed to repress a shudder. She sounded psychotic as she laughed, and looked deranged as she laughed and cried. Her knees had hit the floor and that was when Severus had rushed over to her, finally able to move, knowing that there was something he could do, other than stand and watch horrified as she broke apart before him. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her from side to side gently, desperately trying to soothe her, whispering words of comfort in her ear, anything to stop her tears and laughter.

The laughter chilled him to the core and he thought it could not get much worse. Then she had spoken again and Severus had felt his own body freeze temporarily. Lucius Malfoy had been the one to coax and lure Severus into the Death Eaters, they had been a strange form of friend to the other and as such Severus knew more than most, even other Death Eaters, what he was like. If Hermione was correct, and there was no doubt in Severus mind that she was, she was in danger. This young woman falling apart in hysteria and terror within his arms, the woman he loved so much that it physically caused him pain, was in danger from one of the most deadly and destructive predators in the world. Severus would have to give everything he had to protect her and keep her safe. There was no way that she would be able to do it herself, not now after Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy had been dangerous enough before he had been imprisoned but after Azkaban, there was no telling what he was now. Azkaban changed people, it had destroyed what had been left of Bellatrix Lestrange's soul and made her completely psychotic. It had destroyed her sanity, almost a punishment for her taking the sanity of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Lucius Malfoy was bad enough with all sanity intact, but if he had lost any of it, there was no telling.

Severus had felt such pain and fear as he had sat there with Hermione till she had stilled and lost consciousness. He had only ever felt that pain and fear as intensely once before in his life, when he had discovered that Voldemort was going to kill Lily Potter and her family. That pain had not lessened over the years but fear; he had never felt fear from that day onwards. Not till now. Severus had had very little to lose after Lily's death, he had cared for nothing else as much. Then he had fallen for Hermione and now she was in danger. He could so very easily lose her, as he had lost Lily before her and it terrified him. As Severus cradled his love in his arms, pressing her tightly against his chest, he did something he had not done in decades. He cried


	16. Spell

**Authors note: Here's yet another chapter for you all, you lucky lucky people. The spell Severus uses, I made that up myself. It follows some elements of a Wiccan ritual and or spell, calling on the four Elements, The Lord and Lady (or God and Goddess whatever way you prefer it) and ending with 'So Mote It Be' as some spells do. I would have put it in Latin but the translation I got when I put it back into English was nothing like what I had written before, it was rather amusing actually. So I just went for the english. Hope you enjoy- Bee x**

** _Severus_**

When Severus finally had his composure back and emotions under control and in check he glanced down at Hermione. She was still unconscious and Severus did not want to leave her lying on the kitchen floor till she woke. He would stay with her of course but not in the position they were in now. He could feel his legs threatening to cramp up and so he immediately rose to his feet, holding Hermione securely in his arms. Carefully so as not to bump her against anything Severus made his way into the living room and placed Hermione gently onto the sofa. He smoothed the hair away from her forehead and looked down at her with a troubled, pained expression on his face. She was beautiful, even in unconscious misery. Her lips were moulded into a soft pout and her skin looked as flawless as it felt. Severus ran a finger along her cheek to her jaw line, feeling such pain as he watched her. She was amazing and she was his. He could not understand why anyone would not want her, or could do such a thing to her as Ron Weasley had. Thinking of Ron Weasley brought a spark of anger to Severus and he fully embraced it, hoping that it would become an all-consuming fire. He was familiar with anger; he could cope with anger. This pain in his heart though, he had never felt it this way before. To be sure when Lily had chosen James Potter, and then when she had died, Severus had felt anguish unlike he had ever known before. This time the pain was different though. Lily had never been his but Hermione? Hermione was his and he was in danger of losing her to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. The thought of the man gave Severus what he needed, a rage that burned hot in every cell of his body. Hands shaking with the anger he stood up and moved away from Hermione's unconscious form. He did not want to risk hurting her in his anger. He would not be able to live with himself if he ever hurt her. He would rather die than be the reason for her hurting, in any way at all.

Lucius Malfoy had been Severus' 'friend'. He had been the one to introduce Severus to the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. He had been the tempter designated to Severus and he had done his job well, successfully luring Severus to the side of the Dark where his soul was in danger every moment of every day. Together they ran amok, killing, torturing and, in Lucius' case, raping. Yes, Lucius was fond of raping young muggle born or muggle women. He claimed they were his when he was finished, just before killing them. They were the lucky ones. Sometimes he kept them and inflicted more pain upon them until their minds broke. After that they were disposed of. This was something that the Malfoy connections and aristocratic blood had managed to conceal and hide from the world. Even now the world did not know of what he had truly done. Those who did were few in number and were either dead, dying, rotting in prison and would not be listened to, or were too terrified to speak a word. Hermione, Severus was sure, had been one of Lucius' victims. He wouldn't put it past him

"You sick bastard!" Severus roared angrily, fists clenched at his side. Knowing that he was in Hermione's house stopped him from smashing possessions. Instead Severus punched the wall with his fist, repeatedly, imagining that it was Lucius' face. He did not care as blood began to trickle from his knuckles whilst they pounded again and again into the wall. He would pay for what he had done, not just to those poor innocent young women, but to Hermione. Till he was dead Hermione would never be safe. Never could she be free though, for the memory would always be there, like a poison.

Severus eventually stopped pounding the wall, yet his anger was still there. He needed to do something to release it, no matter how good it felt. Severus had discovered that anger was one of those emotions that was so rampant that it dominated all other emotions. All that Severus could feel was anger, the pain of possibility being suppressed. He turned around, trying to figure out some way of venting his anger, and caught sight of Hermione, still sprawled on the couch. Hermione. His angel. His expression softened as he watched her and the anger immediately died down, disappearing with the promise of surfacing when it was needed. She was so vulnerable, lying there, and she would be unless he did something to protect her. The wards around her home were strong but they could be stronger. Severus would make them stronger.

He moved over to Hermione and planted a quick kiss on her forehead before taking the floo to his study. When he arrived he immediately began to scan the bookshelves, trying to find that one particular book. As the minutes ticked by and he could not find it he grew more restless and more frustrated. Hermione was on her own, defenceless, whilst he searched for some stupid book. Then he found it and pulled it from the shelf, where it was wedged tightly, viciously, not caring as other books fell to the floor. He would pick them up later, now he needed to get back to Hermione. He took the floo again and immediately found himself deposited in Hermione's living room. He clutched the book tightly to his chest with one arm, drawing his wand with the other. He scanned the room, looking for any signs of an intruder. He then did a quick sweep of the house before declaring that they were safe for now and nobody had tried to get in. He was being paranoid and he knew it. Lucius was not due to be free the next day after all. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, to coin an old muggle phrase.

Severus returned to the living room and settled down next to Hermione's legs on the sofa. He opened the book and flicked the pages, scanning to find the spell he needed. It was a very strong protection spell to be placed on a person. He would place this on Hermione, to keep her as safe as possible when he wasn't there. He didn't want to suffocate her with his presence in the coming days, but he didn't want to leave her unprotected. This was the perfect option. He found the spell and quickly read the words, a paragraph of Latin as all the spells were. However, it could be read in the casters native tongue if their will to protect was strong enough. Severus thought his will would be strong enough; he would lay down his life without a moment's hesitation to keep Hermione safe.

The spell called for a drop of his blood as the spell would draw on his magic for power if Hermione were in danger, thereby alerting him that she was in need of him. It would also allow him to know instantly where she was when she became endangered. The call for blood gave it the hallmark of a Dark spell but Severus did not care, his soul was damaged already, and this time he would be damaging it for a good and just cause, to protect his lover, his reason to be, from a very dangerous man. Severus prepared himself to cast the spell and watched as the Latin words reformed themselves into English, almost as though the book knew and approved of his intention.

"Forces of Magick, Elements Fire, Earth, Air and Water, O Lord and Lady. I call upon thee to grant me the strength and power to protect this individual. Protect her from harm the natural and unnatural. Protect her from those who wish to hurt her. Protect her from those who intentions are evil. Protect her from evil designs. With this spell I ask for this protection.

Forces of Magick, Elements Fire, Earth, Air and Water, O Lord and Lady. I call upon thee to grant me the strength and power to protect this individual. Protect her from harm natural and unnatural. Protect her from those who wish to hurt her. Protect her from those who intentions are evil. Protect her from evil designs. With my blood I ask for this protection." Here Severus paused and removed a small pocket knife from his pocket, he drew it across the palm of his hand and closed his hand over, squeezing as he made his way over to Hermione. He allowed his blood to drip onto the skin of her arm for a few moments before moving back into the centre of the room and finishing the spell

"With this spell I ask for this protection. Forces of Magick, Elements Fire, Earth, Air and Water, O Lord and Lady, hear my call and hear this spell. So Mote It Be" Severus waited, glancing over at Hermione then looking down at the book. The words on the page glowed a vibrant red, before the glow changed to a deep green. It then changed to a brilliant white and finally to a soft blue. Severus looked on in amazement before looking back up at Hermione. She was surrounded by an aura that was a mixture of all the colours red, green, white and blue. This aura then began to fade until it disappeared completely, leaving Severus speechless with amazement and Hermione the same as before, an unconscious beauty.

Severus closed the book shut and laid it gently on the table, suddenly feeling the need to rest. He took out his wand and waved it lazily at the sofa, watching as it enlarged so he could lie on it with Hermione. Severus made his way over to her and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her light, still form. He felt the urge to shut his eyes and thought it would be best not to fight it. His mind rationalised that this was an effect of the spell as it had called for a lot of his magic, thereby physically draining him. Severus' last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was that Hermione would be safer now and it was all because of him. It offered him so contentment and he allowed himself to slip away; a small smile forming on his lips, the woman he loved with all his heart nestled safely and securely in his arms.


	17. Coffee Table

**Authors note: Hey guys, so sorry for a lack of updating this little baby. I was totally taken up by my brief stint in employment, then 'Blood Is Thicker Than Water' was pretty much forcing me to write it with a gun to my head, and then there was the few songs I wrote. Anyway, I'm gonna try and be regular with updates now =D So, enjoy! =D - Bee x**

* * *

**_Hermione_**

Hermione was loath to open her eyes, unsure of exactly where she was or even why she was there. The soft surface beneath her and the warmth beside her didn't feel like the kitchen floor. Her mind eventually provided her with the logical answer; Severus had obviously moved her. Hermione sighed softly and allowed her eyes to flutter open, looking around to be welcomed by the familiar sight of her living room. She hazarded a guess that she lying on the sofa, judging by the fact that she was pretty much at eye level with the coffee table Molly Weasley had given her, shortly after Ron had left her for Lavender Brown. Hermione had assumed that the Weasley matriarch would not speak to her anymore, thinking that it was Hermione's fault Ron had left for Lavender Brown. So she had been more than surprised when Molly had arrived at her door just over a week after. Hermione could remember it well, almost as though it had happened a few days ago, rather than a few years

_Hermione had just put the final touches on her Victoria sponge, a cake her and her mother had used to make together when she was little, when there was a knock at the door. Hermione cursed softly under her breath and wiped the remnants of the icing sugar on her hands against her already flour-covered apron. She hurried through from the kitchen and pulled the door open, wondering exactly who would be calling on her. She was unsure of whom to expect, but she knew several people she wasn't expecting and the woman on the doorstep was one of them. Molly Weasley stood at Hermione's front door, a sad smile on her face. Hermione was astounded to say the least and opened the door wider for Molly to enter into her home, in a complete daze. She was sure she looked a bit of a state, her hair pulled up into a tight bun, a few wisps of hair escaping the trap, and wearing a flour and now icing sugar-covered apron. She shut the door behind her and gestured for Molly to make her way into the living room. The older woman did as she was bid and hesitated for a few moments before settling herself down on one of the sofas. Hermione took a seat opposite her, sitting and staring at the woman for a few seconds before leaping to her feet again. She'd totally forgotten to offer her a drink!_

_"Would you like a cup of tea Mrs Weasley? Or a slice of cake" Hermione offered, almost unbearably anxious and worried as to why her now ex boyfriend's protective mother was sitting in her living room. Molly smiled brightly at Hermione_

_"I would love some tea and cake Hermione. I trust you made it yourself" Molly replied, receiving a quick nod from Hermione as she ran into the kitchen and began to prepare a cup of tea for the other woman. She took hold of a knife and cut a slice of sponge and placed it gently on a plate. She brought the cake through, handing it to Molly who took it with a quiet 'thank you' before she dashed back to bring in the hot tea. Molly placed the plate of cake on the sofa beside her so she could accept the proffered tea. Reasonably satisfied with her hospitality Hermione sat down again. She watched as Molly took a sip of the tea before placing the mug on the floor beside her feet. She smiled at Hermione again before taking hold of the slice of sponge and taking a bite. She chewed slowly, her face brightening slightly_

_"This is wonderful Hermione, I never really strayed far from the standard crumble or chocolate cake for desert" Molly commented, watching Hermione carefully for a reaction. Hermione smiled politely and murmured her thanks in return_

_"I really don't mean to be rude Mrs Weasley, but I just have to know, why are you here? I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me after what happened with Ron" Hermione explained lamely, inwardly cursing herself for how ridiculous she sounded. Molly pursed her lips slightly before shaking her head_

_"You should not have thought that Hermione. It would perhaps have been that case for a while if you had broken up with Ronald. No, he left you for that Lavender Brown girl. She is another Fleur in the making" Molly said with obvious distaste. Clearly, she had strong opinions on Lavender. Hermione relaxed slightly in her seat as she was given confirmation that Molly was not there to chastise her for anything_

_"I can understand why you didn't come round for dinner yesterday but we did miss you" Molly continued on, taking another bite of cake. Hermione was unsure of what to say to that and so remained silent_

_"How are you holding up?" Molly asked seriously, placing the plate of cake on the sofa space beside her once again and leaning forwards slightly, towards Hermione, Hermione took a deep breath before answering_

_"It's difficult, but I'll get there in the end. Baking helps take my mind off of matters" Hermione admitted, allowing a ghost of a smile onto her face. Molly smiled in return and stood up from the sofa, moving over to settle beside Hermione. Hermione moved along slightly to accommodate the other woman's girth and was rewarded with a small hug. It was filled with motherly affection and it brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She never thought that she would ever get anything like that from Ron's mother ever again. Molly let go of Hermione and looked her up and down critically, as though she was assessing her_

_"Your looking rather skinny Hermione, have you been eating properly?" Molly asked, in the way that all good mothers did. Hermione sighed and hesitated for a moment before reluctantly admitting the truth and shaking her head. Molly made a small tittering noise and stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet_

_"Come to the Burrow tonight dear. We would all love to see you again, and we're having chicken tonight, you're favourite" Hermione smiled weakly at Molly's thoughtfulness and was about to refuse when the older woman spoke again_

_"Ronald is not going to be there. He is spending the evening with that Brown girl" Molly's tone was a mixture of slightly put out and resentful about Ron and less than happy when she mentioned Lavender by her second name. Hermione sighed and held her hands up in a sign of surrender, following with a small chuckle. Molly beamed brightly at her and removed something from her pocket. It looked like a small table and she set it down on the floor, between the two sofas before pulling her wand out. She bent down and tapped her wand once on the miniature table, which very quickly grew in size to become a large coffee table with a lovely design. Hermione gasped, putting her hands to her mouth_

_"Oh Mrs Weasley. Thank you so much, but I can't accept it. I hate to think of how much it must have cost" Molly's reply was to make a tutting noise and shake her head_

_"It didn't cost us anything dear. Arthur and I made it ourselves for you. We thought that it would be helpful and you would make proper use of it. You are, thankfully, a practical girl, unlike some" Molly commented, making it abundantly clear who she thought was not practical. Lavender again. It appeared that she had found no support from the Weasley matriarch. The rest of the family though, Hermione had no idea how accepting they were of Lavender and how dismissive they might be of Hermione. It was a wonderful gift though and Hermione would not ruin the sentiment by thinking of Lavender's possible acceptance into the Weasley family fold. She enclosed Molly in a hug, squeezing slightly, and feeling as much the child as she did the first day Molly embraced her when she went to stay at the Burrow_

Hermione's worries and fears over the Weasley clan and Lavender Brown were unnecessary for it appeared that none of them had anything good to say about her. Hermione had considered that perhaps it was due to her being there, and then later on in the evening was content enough to not care if it was. They were as accepting of her as they had been before and Hermione had felt happiness at it, pleased to know that just because she was no longer dating Ron it didn't mean that she couldn't still be part of that wonderful family. It had brought her such comfort, and still did to this day, even though she had spoke little to Ron since he had left. George had proclaimed several times since that he thought his younger brother was a 'bloody prat' and that if Hermione was looking he'd quite happily take her out on the town and show her a good time. Hermione smiled at the memory of Molly Weasley's reaction to that statement. The entire Weasley family warmed the cockles of her heart and she knew that she would always be able to rely on them as her family. They really were the only family she had since she had been unable to recover her parent's memories in Australia.

Hermione sighed and turned slightly to see if Severus was watching her, as he seemed to do quite a lot. It appeared to be a habit of his, and Hermione found it annoying to no end. She was therefore surprised to see that his eyes were shut and his face was relaxed, more relaxed than she had ever seen it before. There was an air of contentment about him and Hermione felt a grin fighting it's way onto her face. This man, this wonderful man, was hers and in return she was his. Possession. They possessed each other. Possession Someone else felt that he possessed Hermione. Lucius Malfoy, and he was free to try and claim her. Hermione shuddered at the thought, and immediately quelled the hysteria and fear that threatened to take her over again. Surprisingly the emotions submitted to her will.

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath, focusing on the feel of Severus' arms around her and the warmth of his body enveloping her with his life. She sighed and snuggled into him again, shutting her eyes, and allowing the contentment, peace and serenity that his presence afforded her, to wash over her and fill her entire being. Filled with thoughts and feelings of love Hermione felt herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep. She had not noticed the book that was open on the coffee table, the page containing a spell for binding souls together.


	18. The Sweetness of Revenge

**Authors note: Hey everyone, again. Sorry this is short, I just find it rather more difficult to write lots of Lucius. I personally think that it's better shorter anyway, cause that way there's still surprise cause only I know how he's going to get what he wants *evil laugh* Anyway, enough with my evilness. Hope you enjoy this and I hope I'm still keeping some suspense and mystery in this- Bee x**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had arrived at his home, Malfoy Manor, fully expecting to find his son Draco there. As such he had been surprised and secretly happy to discover that there was no sign of Draco. It did not matter how much Lucius loved his son, not when he had to plan. Ever since Lucius had gotten wind of his release from Azkaban a week ago he had bee consumed by thoughts of the mudblood Hermione Granger. She had haunted him throughout his time in Azkaban. If it hadn't been for her stupid ginger friend, the Weasley girl that he and the Dark Lord had nearly killed when she was eleven, then Hermione would still be his. If it hadn't been for them both Lucius would never have had to return to Azkaban, and the Dark Lord would have killed Harry Potter and reigned supreme. As Lucius thought on it, he began to plot not just to reclaim what was rightfully his but to take the Weasley girl also. In his eyes and steadily decaying mind, she had been instrumental in his second fall from grace and the Dark Lord's complete and utter permanent destruction. Potter may have fired the curse that finished him off but if the Weasley girl hadn't taken Hermione from him Potter would never have reached the Dark Lord, or had the strength and courage to stand against him.

Lucius had had five years to relive the events of that fateful day and it had became clearer and clearer to him that he deserved Hermione, and he was honour bound to have his revenge on all whom he thought were responsible for his incarceration and his Master's destruction. Potter would have to be punished of course for he had killed Lucius' Lord and Master but that would be simple enough to do. Lucius had been a Death Eater long enough to know that the best way to exact vengeance upon someone was to attack their loved ones. It had been obvious even all those years ago, that the Weasley girl and Potter were involved. Lucius had had this confirmed when he had arrived home and ordered his house elf to bring him copies of the newspapers. He had pored over them, trying to find any mention of Potter, Hermione or the Weasley Girl. He discovered that Potter was due to wed the Weasley girl in the next few months but there was no mention of Hermione. Lucius thought this decidedly unusual, as she was a national hero. This only made his plotting all the more interesting for he had to discover information about Hermione through any means necessary.

It was whilst he was reclining in his high backed, winged armchair, sipping a cup of tea and staring out into the grounds of Malfoy Manor that inspiration struck. House elves could go where he could not, and discover what he could not. Lucius had no doubt that the Ministry would be watching him very closely. They would be foolish if they did not keep track of his actions and his movements, considering that he had been released from Azkaban so recently. They would be doing the same where Draco was concerned and even if they weren't, nobody would tell him anything that he needed to know. No, there was only one way that he could think of and it was genius if he said so himself.

As soon as the idea had taken root in his mind he had called one of his house elves, Dusty, and asked her to follow and keep track of Hermione. The house elf was delirious to have her Master back and was more than happy to oblige. Lucius sent her away to the task immediately, telling her to report back to him every evening with all the information she had gleaned during the day. That way Lucius could set his affairs in order and go about his business, appearing perfectly normal and his usual aristocratic self to the Wizarding World. When night fell though, under the cover of darkness, he would be able to plot his vengeance and plan exactly how he would take back what he maintained was rightfully his. In Lucius Malfoy's mind, mudbloods were property, waiting to be taken and claimed by a wizard. Lucius had claimed her in his own way and she had not returned to him. He would have to take her, no matter how much hassle it caused him, and he would never release her. It seemed that he would have to teach her, her place, along with the Weasley girl. The blood traitor and the mudblood together; perhaps he could take them both as his own. It certainly was a possibility and a very attractive one to Lucius at that.

Night had fallen and Lucius was standing by the tall windows overlooking the grounds, watching his beloved white peacocks as they strolled along the grass. Once again he was thankful that they were such a brilliant white that he could see them through the darkness. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack announcing the arrival of a house elf. He whirled round immediately and found Dusty standing before him, her body quivering with her eagerness to tell her Master all she had learnt

"What did you learn for me Dusty?" Lucius asked, desperate to discover what the house elf knew. The elf bowed low as was customary before launching into her explanation

"The Miss has a Mister with her. She cried and laughed and fainted. He performed magick's on her, protection spell. Mister likes Miss" The elf nodded and Lucius was certainly intrigued to say the least. It appeared that he would have to steal Hermione from another. He could only imagine how wondrous it would be if this 'Mister' Dusty spoke of was someone whom Lucius had a vendetta against

"Did you recognize the man that was with her Dusty?" Lucius asked, his voice taking on that soft quality that he normally used to charm others. It was not necessary in this instance as Dusty was more than willing to hand him the information, but Lucius would need the practice. The house elf nodded, her ears flapping slightly

"Well Dusty, who was it?" Lucius asked again, trying not to let any terseness into his tone. He would have thought it obvious that he would like to have been told immediately after he had asked who the man was

"Mister Severus Master" Dusty said happily, her eyes sparkling as a smile broke out on Lucius' face. He quickly dismissed Dusty who appeared only joyful that she had pleased her Master before disappearing and leaving him on his own once again.

"Severus. My old friend. You have something I want" Lucius whispered, turning back to the window, looking out once again into the darkness. Severus had been a traitor to the cause and now he had Hermione. This was too easy and too perfect for Lucius. It was delicious and the Malfoy elder fully intended to exploit this situation to his advantage. He would take back what was his, he would gain another as his own and in the process of both he would punish Potter, the boy-who-had-lived-for-far-too-long, and the traitor Severus. He would take the women they claimed as their own and watch as their hearts broke before wiping both of them from the face of the planet. Vengeance truly was sweet and it was going to be his very, very soon.


	19. The Dark Arts Book

**Authors note: Here we go then, I agonized a bit over what I was going to have happening in this chapter. I'm reasonably satisfied with the events in it now so yes, hope you enjoy. Remember, no matter how bad it gets, there's always hope- Bee x**_**

* * *

**__****_

Severus

Severus opened his eyes, and clutched the woman in his arms tighter to him. He sighed and relaxed his hold on her slightly when he realised that she was actually there. He had been sleeping, and had been the victim of a horrifying dream in which Lucius Malfoy had taken Hermione from him. He could still see the look on the smug, psychotic bastard's face, and the fear in Hermione's wide, tear filled eyes. The desolation that had swept over him as he had awoken from his nightmare, it was something he never wanted to feel again. Now that Severus had love, now that he had Hermione, he did not know how he would cope if he were to lose her. She was everything important to him, and though he had not been together with her for very long at all, Severus knew deep within his heart that he would not be able to live without her. He wanted her as his forever, and he could only hope that he wouldn't be given the chance. Severus had done a lot wrong in his life, but he had tried for redemption and because of it he had found this beautiful witch dozing in his arms. Hermione Jean Granger, the most beautiful, wonderful creature to ever walk this earth. Her heart was so good and pure, filled with love and kindness. Severus was so lucky to have her, and he hoped against hope that he had done enough as penance for his past to be allowed to keep her. Life had pulled the metaphorical rug out from under his feet more than once before. The only difference this time was that there was so much more at stake, so much more he could lose.

Severus was loath to move and thereby disturb Hermione but he could feel his limbs beginning to stiffen from being trapped in the same position for however long. Silently Severus cursed the long dead Voldemort for his continuous use of the cruciatus curse over the years, it had left his muscles weakened, prone to spasm and when they stiffened they had developed a tendency to cause him incredible pain. That particular unforgivable left its mark on the body in the form of aftershocks that could still wrack the victim many years after the casting. Severus sighed and gently pulled himself up into a sitting position so there was minimal jostling of Hermione. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, in an attempt to pull her from sleep, or unconsciousness, whichever state she had been in. When that did not work he leaned down and whispered her name in her ear.

"Hermione" He called a little louder as she had not responded yet. He waited for a moment and was about to try and wake her again when she moaned, rather loudly and batted at his leg with her hand

"Go away Severus. It's too early" Hermione mumbled. Severus felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile and he shook her again, this time a little more forcibly than before

"Wake up Hermione" He said softly, looking down at her adoringly. He was glad she, and nobody else for that matter, could see the expression on his face. He would not be surprised in the least if he looked like a lovesick fool. Then again, he was rather like a lovesick fool right now. This endearing, charming young woman had captured his heart with no effort on her part.

"Make me" Hermione muttered, hunching over slightly and curling her body into the classic foetal position. Severus let a chuckle escape from him and, with some effort, managed to take hold of his wand. He waved it over Hermione and watched on as Hermione was suddenly covered with water. She yelped and sprang up from the sofa, obviously fully awake now. Severus laughed and found that he could not stop laughing when he took in her appearance. Hermione had turned to face him, an angry frown on her face, her hair now dripping wet curls. Her clothing was soaked and clung to her skin. All in all she had a decidedly bedraggled appearance and Severus found it highly amusing. At least that was until a wicked grin forced it's way onto Hermione's features. She pulled her wand out and quickly waved it over him. Before Severus could react he found ice-cold water dumped onto him and he yelped at the temperature of it. Hermione giggled and Severus scowled at her.

"Come here my little witch" Severus ordered, his voice silky and soft. Hermione shook her head and took a step back from Severus. Severus shook his head and gestured for her to come to him. Hermione shook her head and took another step back. Severus leapt up from the sofa and lunged for her. Hermione managed to dodge him and Severus ended up on the floor. He growled and drew himself to his feet. Hermione laughed as Severus went for her again. She squealed and took off out of the living room, laughing like an insane woman. Despite himself, Severus found a smile spreading across his face as he gave chase of his woman.

He ran from the living room and looked around trying to find Hermione. He heard a giggle coming from the kitchen and he immediately went in there. He found Hermione standing there and before she could move he had pounced and literally swept her off her feet. She squealed again and then continued giggling

"Got you" Severus said softly before gently nipping her ear with his teeth. Hermione squeaked and batted playfully at his arm. Severus laughed again and leant in to kiss her chastely and quickly on her lips before pulling away again. Hermione pouted slightly, obviously not pleased that he had pulled away. She must have been expecting more. Severus was just glad she was in his arms, and that she was real, alive and seemingly happy. There was a shadow over them though, and Severus had to remind himself of it, as he always did. Rather than Voldemort though, the shadow this time was Lucius Malfoy. Severus sighed heavily and looked down at Hermione, who now had a small smile on her lips, her chocolate brown eyes glittering up at him.

"Are you feeling ok Hermione?" Severus asked. Hermione's smile became a slight frown as she looked up at him curiously

"Yes, of course I am. For now, I am" Hermione's words sent a chill down Severus' spine for some reason. They seemed so ominous to him and he was reminded once again of his nightmare. He increased his grip on Hermione.

"Are you ok Severus?" Hermione questioned, her face becoming filled with overwhelming concern, her eyes shining brightly up at him with love and affection. Severus sighed heavily and nodded

"Now I know that your safe, I am" Severus replied, barely even thinking about what he was saying, which is when Hermione spoke next he inwardly cringed

"Severus. What did you do?" She asked quietly, her voice filled with worry and what sounded like accusation to Severus' ears. He was not looking forward to telling her what he had done

"I cast a spell, on you, whilst you were unconscious. A protection spell" Severus took a deep breath and lowered Hermione to the floor, desperately not wanting to tell her the rest but knowing that there was absolutely no why he would get away without doing so

"A protection spell from a Dark Arts book"

* * *

_**Hermione**_

Hermione took a step back from Severus and shook her head, trying to dispel his words from her mind. She couldn't have heard him correctly. A Dark Arts book. Nothing good ever came from the Dark Arts, not even if the intention behind the casting was pure and good. The very nature of the Dark Arts was to twist and distort light until it became a shadow of itself and then eventually dark in it's own form. Hermione knew this well enough, having briefly studied the nature of the magic she would be fighting against. Severus would know that better than anyone else, so she could not for the life of her think why he had done such a thing. He knew! A lot better than most

"Severus. Is that book in my house?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She was so angry at Severus for doing such a thing. It was sweet enough of him that he wanted to protect her; but resorting to the Dark Arts for it? No, she could not accept that action on his part.

"Yes. On the coffee table" Hermione nodded at Severus' admission and made her way through into the living room. She didn't know if Severus was following her or not, frankly she didn't give a damn. She wanted that book out of her house, and she wanted it out now. Perhaps Severus would follow with it, she had not decided yet. She entered the living room and her eyes flickered over to the coffee table. There was no book there and she whirled round, her angry increasing threefold as she realized Severus had lied to her. She did not know this many anymore, and she did not want him near her now

"It is not there, Severus. You lied to me. You performed a Dark spell on me and then lied to me!" Hermione exclaimed furiously. She was so furious that she barely registered the expression on Severus' face till he pushed past her and whipped his wand out

"Accio dark arts book" He called out, waiting for the book to come to him. Hermione watched on, her anger abated slightly in face of her curiosity. Severus seemed so sure that he book was here in her home. He repeated his spell several times before giving up and pocketing his wand

"Was it here before we left?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit quieter than it had been before. Severus nodded solemnly

"Hermione. The book has been stolen" Severus said, causing Hermione to shiver slightly. For some reason, she thought that this was a bad thing.

"Hermione. That book has a spell in it, a very powerful spell. Nothing can break it" The expression on Severus's face troubled Hermione greatly. It almost looked to her as though he were about to cry, anguish was written on every inch of his face

"Severus, what spell is it?" Hermione asked, unable to help herself. She had a horrible, horrible feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. Severus looked deep into Hermione's eyes as he answered, and Hermione saw what appeared to be a small tear escape from his eye; a single tear.

"A spell for binding souls" Severus whispered. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her mind whirled, her thoughts screaming two words at her in unison _Lucius Malfoy! _

"Lucius" Hermione gasped, pressing her hand to her heart, drawing in as much breath as she could, even as she felt her chest constricting painfully, as though there were two iron weights on either side, pressing on her, crushing her. She knew that somehow Lucius had gotten that book, for that one spell. _Nothing can break it_ Severus' words echoed back to her and Hermione felt as though she were going to faint. Lucius Malfoy wanted her, and he was going to use this unbreakable spell to get her.

"Your protection spell" Hermione managed to choke out, looking hopefully to Severus. That hope was dashed immediately as he shook his head sadly

"Nothing can break it Hermione, and nothing can stop it"


	20. Never Forget

**Authors note: We've got a little break away from Hermione and Severus. In this chapter, we finally find out what happened those years ago, we finally find out exactly what Lucius Malfoy did. Warning: I'm not sure exactly what I'm warning here, it's just lots of blood and the leftovers from violence and abuse. Anyway, read on my dear readers, don't say I didn't warn you though- Bee x**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was content with her life, and she had no reason not to be. Her fiancé was a wonderful, wonderful man who was willing to give her everything that he could, even though she asked for nothing other than his love. He had struggled at first with the press continuously hounding him about every aspect of his life, but when he had finally adjusted to it everything was fine. He always had a smile and a kiss for her in the morning; he listened to everything she spoke of, even if he had no interest in any of what she was saying, and every wish or desire of hers he fulfilled. Yes, Ginny Weasley was content with her life, and things could only go up from there. At least, that was the case till she saw the front cover of the Quibbler. _Lucius Malfoy released_ The title was simple enough, it said what had happened and that was all that Ginny needed to know. Lucius Malfoy had been released; he was back out in the world again. No longer was he caged, and Ginny felt sorrow fill every inch of her being. Hermione had been as free as she could whilst he was in Azkaban, but that freedom was over for her now. No matter what people might think about Azkaban reforming criminals, Ginny knew that Lucius Malfoy would try to take Hermione. That would be the first and perhaps only thought in his mind; take Hermione Jean Granger, and kill her. Then the man's quest for revenge would begin and Ginny had a horrible feeling that Harry would become a target. After all, he had finally destroyed Lucius' Master, Lord Voldemort. Then, as Ginny thought on the best way she could protect Harry whilst making them both breakfast, she was hit with a sudden realization. She had rescued Hermione from Lucius Malfoy. She, Ginerva Molly Weasley, had taken Hermione from Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps she too would become a target. It had been five years since the war; would he still remember? As the question entered Ginny's mind she knew how stupid it was. The answer was glaringly obvious; of course he would. All that the man would have been able to think of in Azkaban would have been revenge. For five, long years. He would have had every day to think on his revenge. He would have had so much time to plan; what would have seemed an eternity to plot his revenge. The real question then was how long would it take him to implement his plans, and what could Ginny do to stop him?

At that precise moment Harry chose to open the kitchen door of number 12 Grimmauld Place, a bright, cheerful smile on his face. It was a smile Ginny thought endearing, and one he presented her with every day. That smile was reserved only for her. When he set his emerald green eyes upon her though, that smile disappeared very quickly. He rushed over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly against him

"Ginny, are you ok? You're face is white, are you feeling ill?" Harry asked, pulling away to examine Ginny more thoroughly, holding her at arms length. His voice was filled with worry and it warmed Ginny's heart, despite the coldness surrounding it, desperately trying to break the defences. Dread and fear threatened to overtake her being. She sighed heavily and gestured to the Quibbler on the kitchen table. Harry frowned slightly, reaching for the paper. His frown grew deeper as he quickly scanned the front page, immediately finding the cause for Ginny's concern

"Don't worry Gin. He won't do anything to us, I won't let him" Harry vowed with conviction. The man was always full to the brim with conviction. Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head, a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm not worried about us Harry" Harry looked confused and Ginny immediately guessed that Hermione had never told Harry about what had happened. Ginny had never wanted to discuss the events and as such, Harry had remained blissfully unaware it seemed.

"Who then Ginny? I'm sure the Ministry can help them" Harry said, trying desperately to reassure Ginny. Ginny knew that he was going to eat his own words with what she said next

"Hermione" Ginny whispered. Just hearing Hermione's name spoken aloud brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Ginny did not know how Hermione had felt in those moments when she was with him, and Ginny hoped that she never would know. Harry's expression changed immediately, his face appearing to harden. Hermione might as well be his sister; she was Ginny's in all but blood.

"He won't touch her Gin. That I will make sure of" Ginny flinched slightly at the barely contained anger in Harry's voice. It flashed dangerously in his eyes and Ginny could not help but be scared. This, the way Harry looked now, it was how he had done in the war. It was with that expression that he had killed Voldemort, and it was with that expression that he had followed after Bellatrix Lestrange, determined to be her end. As it turned out, Ginny's own mother had been the one to kill the vindictive, demented witch.

"Harry. He's going to kill her" Ginny's voice wavered horribly, and she tried not to sob at the thought of Hermione dying. It was something they had all had to deal with and accept during the war, but this was different. There was no war and if he killed her (_when_ Ginny thought ominously) it would be harder to accept for there was even less of a reason than during the war.

"Why would he want to kill her Ginny?" Harry questioned, his voice softened slightly more than she had thought it would be. Ginny had expected his speech to be as hard as steel. Ginny had no desire to talk with Harry about this, to expose Hermione's secret, but she felt that Harry had to know. Ginny took a deep shuddering breath and screwed her eyes shut tightly before opening them again and beginning to speak

"It was during the Final Battle. I couldn't find Hermione anywhere, and I was so worried for her. I thought she was dead. I went looking for her and when I found her. Oh god. Harry, it was horrible; so horrible. She looked as though she should have been dead. You remember how she was in the Hospital Wing?" Ginny questioned, pausing for two reasons. Firstly she wanted to make sure Harry was following what she was saying, and secondly she needed a little more time to summon up that famous Gryffindor courage. Harry nodded and Ginny continued

"Her blood was everywhere. The grass, you couldn't tell it had ever been green. Red grass. She had nothing; I don't know where her clothes were. She told me later that he had destroyed her wand, that was why she needed to go to Ollivander's that time when we all went to Diagon Alley together, of course she didn't want you all to know which is why she asked me to distract your attention away from her by taking you to the Quidditch store whilst she said she was going to the bookshop. It was a good idea because you would never have seen anything unusual in Hermione going to a-" Ginny was cut off in her narrative by Harry placing his finger on her lips.

"I remember Ginny. Please, tell me what happened. I need to know what happened" Ginny nodded her head and Harry removed his finger. Ginny didn't have much of that Gryffindor courage right now, but she would still tell all, and get it over and done with sooner rather than later.

"There were so many cuts, all over her body and she was covered in dirt, her blood and the dirt mixing together. Her hair though, it was untouched. When I tried to clear some of the blood away, trying desperately to see what other damage had been done, I could see the bruises. There were so many cuts, so many bruises and symbols. There was a cross on her wrist, a pentagram on her neck. Then there was the writing. She had 'mudblood' carved into her skin, just below her breasts. When I touched her she opened her eyes and screamed. That scream, it made my soul burn with pain, and my blood freeze. Then when she saw me she started crying, saying my name over and over again. She said later that she thought she was hallucinating, and that I wasn't real. I wrapped her in my cloak and I lifted her up. I ran, as fast as I possibly could, holding onto her so tight. She was limp, as though all her bones had been broken, or she had no strength left in her. Just when I thought we were going to be safe I heard him roar and I knew that if we didn't get out of there we were going to die, both of us. With the state she was in, I thought Hermione was probably going to die anyway. I was just about to apparate to Hogwarts when I caught sight of him. He was running after us. On a wing and a prayer I apparated just as he came within range and shot the killing curse" By the time Ginny was finished tears were streaming down her cheeks and Harry had his arms wrapped around her so tightly. It was such an ordeal for Hermione, but Ginny had been through her own. She would never ever forget the sight of Hermione in that state.

"I had just gotten into the castle when she started groaning and convulsing. I could barely keep hold of her. Then she stopped making any noise, and she stopped moving. I thought she had died" Ginny sobbed freely, finding little comfort in Harry's arm. He could do nothing to help Ginny as she relived what had happened. She would never ever forget how she felt when she thought Hermione had died in her arms. It could so very easily have happened that way

"It's ok Ginny. It's ok. Hermione's alive, and she's safe. You saved her Ginny. You saved her" Harry whispered to her. Ginny only cried harder. Yes, she had saved Hermione that night, but Ginny might not be able to save her from him a second time.

"She still has the scars. The cross, the pentagram, the word. They've faded slightly, but one of them hasn't. The worst is still there, clear as day" Ginny murmured, her tears beginning to subside. She had needed to cry, and she had needed Harry to know

"What is still there Gin?" Harry asked cautiously. Ginny could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know the last horror that Lucius Malfoy had inflicted upon Hermione. Ginny pulled herself from Harry's embrace, her reddened eyes locking with his own, shiny with tears he stubbornly refused to shed

"The Dark Mark" Ginny whispered, a final tear sliding it's way down her face. Hermione had gone through hell once and she had barely made it through alive. She was about to go through it again, and Ginny didn't know if her friend could make it a second time.


End file.
